Futrzak
by Blackisz
Summary: Aomine Daiki do tej pory wiódł dość spokojne życie najseksowniejszego stróża prawa w stolicy. Dopiero dostanie tajemniczej paczki wywróci jego świat do góry nogami, a raczej uszami. Czy da radę przywyknąć do nowej rzeczywistości i małego lokatora? / słodkie jak cholera / głównie AoKise plus pobocznie KagaKuro, TakaMido, MuraMuro, ImaSaku i MomoRiko
1. Rozdział 1

******Warning : Co do innych pairingów to może się przewinąć KagaKuro, TakaMido i MuraMuro :3 Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się rozdział drugi, bo tak naprawdę to opowiadanie jest ostro in progress ._. '**

* * *

****

Rozdział 1

Moje życie jak dotąd było zajebiste. Codziennie wstawałem sobie raniutko, żeby z jebanym entuzjazmem popierdolić na komisariat policji na którym odsiadywałem te sześć godzin, a potem, w zależności od potrzeby, robiłem szybki patrol najbliższej okolicy. Miodzio, mówię wam. Szczególnie, że laseczki leciały na facetów w mundurach. Zawsze udawało mi się chociaż z jedną porozmawiać, wyciągnąć od niej numer telefonu komórkowego i po kilku dniach korespondowania ze sobą, zaciągnąć do łóżka. Jednonocny seks to jest właśnie to czego potrzebuje do szczęścia mężczyzna. Bez żadnego babrania się w nikomu niepotrzebne związki, obietnice bez pokrycia oraz uczucia.

Poza tym tak na dłuższą metę to nie dałbym rady wytrzymać z babą pod jednym dachem. One zawsze robiły ze wszystkiego problemy, opierdalały za bałaganiarstwo i lenistwo, żądały materialnych dowodów, no to że je się rzekomo kocha, a na dodatek raz w miesiącu dostawały pierdolca, zwanego kulturalniej napięciem przedmiesiączkowym. I wtedy krwawiły z cipy przez co nie można się było z nimi ruchach. No chyba, że ktoś lubi takie mokre urozmaicenia. Albo jest sadomasochistą.

Na szczęście ja nie zaliczałem się do żadnej z tych dwóch grup. Musiałoby mnie coś mocno pokurwić, szczególnie że widok posoki miałem zafundowany prawie codziennie przez swoją pracę. Nadal nie ogarniałem jakim cudem udało mi się skończyć szkołę policyjną, przejść te wszystkie chore testy wykazujące poziom siły fizycznej jak i psychicznej oraz dostać się do jednego z głównych komisariatów policyjnych w Tokio. Bóg mnie chyba wtedy kochał, aż za mocno. Albo się nade mną zlitował wiedząc, że bez tego cudu zostanę bezdomnym jak nic. Chociaż zawsze zostawała mi ucieczka z kraju i spróbowanie swoich sił w NBA. Jednak wyjazd do Ameryki nie napawał mnie zbytnim optymizmem szczególnie, że nie posiadałem smykałki do języków przez co ledwo dukałem po angielsku.

Więc sumując wszystkie za i przeciw postanowiłem siedzieć na dupie w miejscu, w którym się urodziłem na dodatek dostając w prezencie na osiemnastkę własne mieszkanie od rodziców, którzy już tak notabene nie żyją. Pokój im duszom. Czy coś.

Dzięki temu nie musiałem słuchać żadnego gadania na temat niebezpieczeństwa jakie towarzyszy wykonywaniu tego zawodu jak i faktu, że mogę w każdej chwili zginąć. Ułatwiło mi to bardzo dokonaniu wyboru mimo, że czasami było cholernie ciężko. Szczególnie kiedy latałem jak kot z pęcherzem załatwiając wszystkie papierki, ucząc się na testy pisemne i praktyczne oraz zdając przy okazji egzamin na prawo jazdy, do którego podchodziłem chyba z kilkanaście razy.

W tym okresie nie miałem czasu na sen i posiłki, a co dopiero sprzątanie przez co lekko zapuściłem dom. Tak, ykhm, lekko. Tak naprawdę to nadal uparcie walczyłem, żeby w końcu zagościł w nim porządek. Całkiem dobrze mi to szło, zważywszy na to, że wszystkie pomieszczenia zdawały się do użytku oprócz drugiego pokoju, który miał być przeznaczony dla niezapowiedzianych gości. Albo prościej mówiąc, dla któregoś z moich popierdolonych znajomych, których najczęściej zgarniam z ulic podczas swoich nocnych patroli, kiedy są w stanie dość głębokiej nietrzeźwości albo niesprawności umysłowej. Jak kto woli.

Ostatnio napatoczył się zalany w trupa Akashi. Myślałem, że zejdę na zawał kiedy rozwalił mi zasłonę, dwie doniczki z kwiatkami i nowiutką narzutę na łóżko tymi swoimi chrzanionymi nożyczkami, które zawsze wszędzie ze sobą nosił. Ale teraz już przynajmniej wiem jak zabawiają się najlepsi gracze w shogi po wygranych turniejach. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć ile on musiał wypić, bo miał strasznie mocną głowę i to już w liceum. Pewnie teraz jeszcze bardziej wprawił się w bojach co mnie lekko przeraża.

No, ale wracając do głównego tematu, wiodłem zwyczajne życie porządnego i najbardziej seksownego stróża prawa w stolicy dopóki do moich drzwi nie zastukał listonosz ubrany w nieśmiertelny, pachnący naftaliną, niebieski mundur. Facet podjechał tym swoim hałaśliwym, czerwonym skuterkiem pod same drzwi mojego mieszkania nie zważając na to, że niszczy przy okazji idealnie skoszony trawnik i szczerząc się jak debil oznajmił, że ma dla mnie paczkę. Byłem wręcz zszokowany, szczególnie że przecież niczego ostatnio nie zamawiałem. Przez chwilę nawet sądziłem, że któryś z tych gówniarzy, których ostatnio złapałem na wagarowaniu, wysłał mi jakiś uroczy prezent w postaci cuchnącej bomby albo innego świństwa. Jednak kiedy mężczyzna pokazał kwadratowe pudełko przewiązane cienkim sznurem od razu skreśliłem tą teorię. Było zdecydowanie za duże, mogące pomieścić kilka grubych książek, ale na pewno nie niespodziankę o wątpliwych walorach zapachowych, która by się w nim po prostu rozlała.

Nawet nie wiem kiedy podpisałem się na formularzu potwierdzającym osobisty odbiór przesyłki i znalazłem w kuchni ostrożnie stawiając ją na stole. Oparłem się biodrem o lodówkę, biorąc w ręce kubek niedopitej, zimnej, kawy i zastanawiając co mam teraz z tym fantem zrobić. Bo co jeśli się mylę, a w środku jest bomba albo jakieś inne paskudztwo które rozsadzi albo ufajda mi dom? Rok temu robiłem tutaj remont, więc jest to ostatnim czego potrzebuję.

Wypiłem ostatni łyk czarnego napoju i odstawiłem brudne naczynie do zlewu. Sięgnąłem po nóż leżący na chlebaku i podszedłem powolnym krokiem do stołu. Niespiesznie przesunąłem palcami po szorstkim kartonie nadal zastanawiając się czy nie lepiej by było to gdzieś wywieźć i dla większego bezpieczeństwa jeszcze spalić.

- No trudno, najwyżej urwie mi ręce przy samej dupie – westchnąłem cicho.

Usiadłem na krześle, przyciągając paczkę bliżej siebie. Powoli przeciąłem sznurek i przezroczystą taśmę klejącą, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. Odłożyłem ostrze na bok i z mocno bijącym sercem zajrzałem do środka. Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem odchylając maksymalnie do tyłu na twardym oparciu, czując że serce przy każdym uderzeniu prawie wyskakuje mi z piersi.

Chyba właśnie dostałem zawału.

Przetarłem oczy mając nadzieję, że to tylko omamy wzrokowe spowodowane niewyspaniem i ponownie zawisłem nad paczką. Ku mojemu cholernemu zdziwieniu to cholerstwo nadal tam było. Na samym dnie, wyścielonym kocykiem czy innym gównem, spał zwinięty w kłębek jakiś dziwny zwierz mniej więcej wielkości małego dziecka ubranego w białą, długą koszulę. I rzeczywiście pomyślałbym, że to jakiś zakichany bachor gdyby nie fakt, że z jego blond włosów wyrastały uszy w takim samym kolorze, a z tyłka puszysty ogon. Ogon, kurwa. Ja pierdolę, no ogon, jak w mordę strzelił!

- Ja jebe, ale faza – podsumowałem szalenie inteligentnie.

Podrapałem się w tył głowy przechylając ją lekko w bok, będąc kompletnie wytrąconym z równowagi. Co to, kurwa, ma być? Jakiś mutant czy coś? Wynik nieudanych eksperymentów? Biologiczna pomyłka? A co najważniejsze, kto mi to do cholery wysłał? Bo jeśli to żart to wyjątkowo niesmaczny. Nie wspominając już o tym, że cholernie wkurwiający moją zacną osobę. A przecież wiadomo, że jestem pierdoloną ostoją spokoju i nawet wagon pełny tybetańskich mnichów może mi co najwyżej całować stopy. No ale kurde serio, co ja mam z tym teraz zrobić?

- Dziwadło – mruknąłem, opierając brodę na nadgarstku.

Przyjrzałem się jeszcze raz zawartości pudełka. Oprócz szmatki, trocin i tego gówniarza, czy czymkolwiek to tam było, nic nie zwróciło zbytnio mojej uwagi. Żadnego listu, kartki, nawet adresu zwrotnego. Więc odesłanie przesyłki nie wchodziło w grę. A przecież nie wywalę tego na bruk, bo to by było czyste skurwysyństwo. Jednym słowem jestem, kurwa, w dupie.

Zmarszczyłem brwi kiedy ogromne, żółte uszy lekko drgnęły, a małe ciałko zwinęło się jeszcze ciaśniej w kłębek. Jak pies. Ale to na stówę nie jest pies. Nie był pokryty futerkiem tylko niemal chorobliwie bladą skórą. Gdyby nie dwa mankamenty fizycznej budowy, z ogonem na czele, spokojnie powiedziałbym, że to dziecko albo raczej jeszcze niemowlę.

Niepewnie podniosłem dłoń chcąc go dotknąć, jednak zamarłem w połowie drogi. Co jeśli się nagle obudzi i pod wpływem szoku mnie użre? A może on żywi się ludzkim mięsem? I wpierdoli mi całą rękę? Co to za policjant bez ręki? I wtedy strącę pracę. I wyląduję na ulicy. I nie będę miał za co kupować pornoli. Chuj z jedzeniem, moje pornoskiii! Umrę, kurwa. A to wszystko przez jedną, włochatą kulkę!

... dobra, chyba przesadziłem. Zaczynam panikować jak jakaś baba.

Prawie dostałem palpitacji kiedy to coś zaczęło się wiercić i machać łapkami jakby próbując coś złapać. Z mocno bijącym sercem obserwowałem jak przekręca się na plecy i kopie nóżkami, żeby pozbyć się kocyka opatulającego jego biodra. Powieki mu zadrżały i mocno zacisnęły, żeby po chwili podnieść się powoli do góry. Lekko mnie wbiło w krzesło kiedy para ogromnych, złotych oczu, otoczona wachlarzem niesamowicie długich, czarnych rzęs, spojrzała prosto na mnie. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę bojąc się nawet głębiej oddychać. Cholera wie do czego zdolny jest ten dziwoląg pomimo swojego niewinnego wyglądu.

Po krótkiej chwili, która trwała dla mnie całą wieczność, zwierzak podniósł się nieporadnie i chwiejnie podszedł do ścianki pudełka. Przytrzymał się jej, żeby złapać równowagę i wlepił we mnie zainteresowany wzrok.

... ja pierdolę, to się rusza.

Drgnąłem lekko kiedy otworzył usta, pokazując spiczaste ząbki i, przekrzywiając główkę w bok, cicho pisnął :

- Kyu?

... ja pierdolę, to wydaje dźwięki.

Gapiłem się na tą genetyczną pomyłkę kompletnie zdębiały. Nie wiedziałem jak powinienem zareagować na jego żywe zaintrygowanie. Tak naprawdę to sądziłem, że to może jakaś nowa zabawka, która wygląda jak zmutowane dziecko albo coś w ten deseń. Mój mózg nadal nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że ta żółta kulka jest żywą istotą.

- Ki? – zwierzątko zmarszczyło mały nos – Kyu!

Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, niezgrabnie wylazło z pudełka i podreptało do samej krawędzi drewnianego stołu. Przez chwilkę stało jakby nie wiedząc co zrobić, po czym po prostu skoczyło. Gdyby nie mój zajebisty refleks na bank by spadło i się mocno potłukło. Albo może nawet i zabiło.

Odetchnąłem głęboko i podniosłem go na wysokość swoich ciemnych tęczówek. Mocno ściskał mnie za kciuk drżąc na całym ciele. Bursztynowe oczy znalazły moje i, o zgrozo, zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. No cholera jasna, jeszcze tylko mi tutaj tego brakowało.

- Oi, oi, nie rycz! – syknąłem próbując go z siebie zrzucić.

Chyba powiedziałem to za głośno i ostro, bo podwinął pod siebie uszy i wlepił we mnie przestraszony wzrok. Kurwa, nie mam wyboru, muszę to coś jakoś uspokoić. Zagryzłem wąskie wargi, żeby nie wydobyła się z nich całkiem pokaźna wiązanka przekleństw i przytuliłem go do swojej piersi. Wczepił się małymi rączkami w materiał koszuli cicho popiskując. Poklepałem go niezdarnie po plecach, przez co niechcący dotknąłem puszystego ogona. Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Cały się zjeżył, zawarczał, a potem przy okazji rozpłakał jeszcze bardziej, brudząc mnie swoimi smarkami. Chyba to dla niego wrażliwa cześć ciała. Miodzio. Zaraz dostanę pierdolca.

Jak ta ostatnia pizda, czekałem aż łaskawie się uspokoi, prosząc w myślach o błogosławieństwo w postaci ogromnego zapasu cierpliwości. Nie nadawałem się do opiekowania bachorami. Denerwowały mnie, doprowadzały do szewskiej pasji, a na dodatek beczały z byle powodu. Najchętniej to bym je wszystkie zamknął w jakiejś izolatce i wypuścił dopiero po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości. Dlatego tak bardzo podziwiałem Tetsu, który z własnej woli zatrudnił się w jakimś przedszkolu. Dzień w dzień siedział z gówniarzami i słuchał ich wszystkich wrzasków, pytań czy narzekań. Gdybym był na jego miejscy to pewnie zajebałbym się po pierwszym dniu.

- No już, już, cicho – powtarzałem to zdanie jak jakąś mantrę, głaszcząc go po nadal drgających plecach.

Ku mojej ogromnej radości jeszcze tylko przez kilka minut moczył mi rękaw po czym dał się posadzić na kolanach. Wgapił we mnie zapłakany wzrok i potarł zaczerwienione oczy nadgarstkiem, pociągając głośno nosem. Kurde, na swój sposób to jest uroczy.

- I po co było tak ryczeć? – westchnąłem, gładząc go palcem po skołtunionych blond włosach – Facetom tego nie wolno, zapamiętaj – nagle coś mnie tknęło – Zaraz, zaraz, bo ty jesteś facetem, prawda?

Przekrzywił główkę w bok i zmarszczył ze zdziwieniem brwi. Kuźwa, nie mam czasu na takie pierdoły. Złapałem za jego długą, biała koszulę i zadarłem ją do góry. Futrzak wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do śmiechu i zaczął machać wesoło łapkami, kiedy dotknąłem jego nagiego brzucha.

- Dobra nasza, facet – mruknąłem puszczając materiał – Wiesz o czym ja do ciebie w ogóle mówię?

- Kyu, kyu, ki! – klasnął w łapki, szeroko się szczerząc.

Jego kły błysnęły w świetle lampy przez co wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi dreszcz niepokoju. Wyglądały jak niegroźne igiełki, ale pewnie gdyby mnie użarł to by pieruńsko bolało. Musze się mieć na baczności.

- A umiesz ty powiedzieć coś po ludzku?

- Se, se! – tym razem energicznie potrząsnął łepetyną.

No tak. Po cholerę się w ogóle pytam. To logiczne, że nie będzie potrafił. O tyle dobrze, że mniej więcej ogarnia jak się do niego coś nawija. Pół problemu z głowy.

- Zajebiście – miałem ochotę przywalić czołem w stół – I co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić, popaprańcu?

Jego oczy niebezpiecznie błysnęły, a usta wydęły w podkówkę. Zacisnął rączki na swoich odstających uszach, cicho popiskując. Już myślałem, że się znowu rozpłacze, ale na szczęście skończył tylko na wlepianiu we mnie wzroku proszącego szczeniaka i machaniu nerwowo ogonem.

Westchnąłem cicho i przeczesałem ciemnoniebieskie kosmyki palcami.

- Trudno, na razie tutaj zostaniesz, dopóki jakoś nie wyjaśnię tej pomyłki – zrezygnowanie zniżyłem się, żeby móc mu się bliżej przyjrzeć – Masz jakieś imię, mały?

Zwierzątko drgnęło nadal będąc lekko przerażone. Poczekałem cierpliwie, aż się uspokoi stukając palcami w wypolerowany blat. Powoli się podniosło i niepewnie dotknęło mojego ramienia. Nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi przeniosłem swoją rękę na jego głowę. Wtulił się w nią zadowolony znów łapiąc mnie za kciuk i mocno ściskając.

- Se, se – zaprzeczył.

- Czyli nie masz. Cholera, ale muszę cię jakoś nazywać – zamyśliłem się na chwilę - Może być głupi futrzak?

Spojrzał na mnie z czymś na kształt oburzenia i zawarczał, krzywiąc się. No cóż, mimo wszystko zbyt groźnie to nie zabrzmiało, ale zrozumiałem aluzję.

- Ok, ok, czaję – pogłaskałem go palcem po policzku – Zobaczmy, jakby się zastanowić jedyne słowa jakie wypowiadasz to jakieś monosylaby. Kyu, ki i se... – wymamrotałem marszcząc brwi – Może Kyuki?

- Seee! – przeraziłem się, kiedy zawył tak głośno jakby go ktoś zarzynał.

Kurwa, przez tą cholerną kulkę dostanę zaraz zawału!

- Dobra, dobra, rozumiem, nie podoba ci się – odetchnąłem głęboko kiedy się uspokoił – A Kyuse?

Zwierzak wyglądał jakby chciał mnie ugryźć przez co utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że to też mu nie odpowiada. Zrezygnowany potarłem zmęczoną skroń palcami i powiedziałem, wybierając ostatnią opcję :

- No to zostało tylko Kise.

- Kyu! – rozpromienił się pokazując rząd spiczastych zębów i zaczął się do mnie przymilać – Kiii!

Westchnąłem z ulgą i podrapałem go za uchem co nagrodził cichym popiskiwaniem. Chociaż nie wiem czy to można było nazwać popiskiwaniem. Bardziej przypominało dźwięk piłowanych paznokci. I bulgotanie.

... zaraz, zaraz, bulgotanie?

Zamrugałem kilka razy i spojrzałem się na tego hałaśliwego stwora. Właśnie w tym momencie zaciskał mocno powieki, trzymając się za brzuch, z którego dobiegało głośne burczenie. Parsknąłem śmiechem przez co podniósł zdezorientowany łepek, nadstawiając uszu.

- A więc jesteś głodny, co? – mruknąłem, klepiąc go po plecach.

Energicznie pokiwał głową, a jego ogromne, złote oczy zaczęły się błyszczeć. Boże, jakby był jakąś chodzącą żarówką czy czymś w tym rodzaju. Z westchnieniem usadowiłem go sobie na ramieniu i wstałem powoli od stołu, uważając żeby przypadkiem go nie zrzucić. Objął mnie jedną rączką za szyję, a drugą mocno złapał za materiał czarnej koszuli. Otworzyłem lodówkę i spytałem :

- Na co masz ochotę?

W sumie to nawet nie ogarniałem co takie cudaki jak on mogą jeść. No bo, kto by to do cholery wiedział? Co prawda przypominał mi z wyglądu lisa więc suma sumarum powinien być głównie mięsożerny, ale nie dałbym sobie za ten wniosek uciąć reki. Maluch zamyślił się, wydymając lekko usta. Przez chwilę patrzył się z uwagą na pozapełniane żarciem półki po czym wskazał palcem na mnie.

- Ki!

- Oi, oi, oi, nie możesz mnie wpierdolić!

- Kyu? Kyuuu – zamachał nerwowo ogonem, momentalnie markotniejąc.

Westchnąłem głęboko i sięgnąłem po mielone mięso i jakieś warzywa. Bez słowa posadziłem go na blacie koło słoiczków z przyprawami i zerwałem folię z opakowania, podstawiając mu je pod nos.

- Z królika. Powinno ci smakować.

Kise niepewnie powąchał zawartość plastikowego pudełka i skrzywił się. Z oburzeniem założył ręce na piersi i niemal wywarczał :

- Se!

- Nie chcesz? – zdziwiłem się – A jak doprawię i usmażę?

- Ki, ki – pokiwał głową.

- Jakiś ty wybredny – pstryknąłem go lekko w czoło - Dobra niech będzie. Przy okazji i sobie zrobię obiad na kilka dni.

Zacząłem się krzątać przy kuchni co jakiś czas zerkając na tą pocieszną kulkę sierści. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego, obserwując z uwagą wszystkie moje ruchy i szczerząc te swoje cienkie kły. Po jakimś czasie nawet odważył się podnieść i podejść bliżej z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się jak wrzucam pierwsze kotlety na rozgrzany olej. Pisnął kilka razy i cały się zjeżył, kiedy z patelni zaczęło dobiegać skwierczenie.

- Spokojnie, to cię nie zaatakuje – pogłaskałem go po blond włosach.

Spojrzał na mnie niepewnie i mocno wtulił w wewnętrzną cześć dłoni. Trzymał się jej mocno dopóki nie zdjąłem gotowego mięsa na talerz. Ostrożnie podszedł do naczynia nie wiedząc co powinien teraz zrobić, ale jak tylko poczuł zachęcający zapach, od razu rzucił się na gorące jedzenie. I ku mojemu zdziwieniu udało mu się nie poparzyć. Z niedowierzaniem patrzyłem jak żarcie znika w zastraszającym tempie w czeluściach jego jamy ustnej. Wcinał, aż mu się uszy trzęsły.

- Jesteś pełny? – spytałem, kiedy w końcu uporał się ze wszystkim.

- Kyu! – potwierdził.

- To poczekaj. Usmażę resztę i zaraz się tobą zajmę – podrapałem go po pękatym brzuszku.

Futrzak pozytywnie mnie zaskoczył, wykonując polecenie bez szemrania. Nawet za bardzo nie przeszkadzał, zbyt zainteresowany główką kapusty, którą później zjadł do połowy. Więc roślinożerny też jest. To ułatwia sprawę. Przynajmniej nie stracę majątku na kupowanie padliny. Chociaż to tylko utwierdziło mnie w fakcie, że ma żołądek bez dna. Nie sądziłem, że uda mu się tyle zmieścić w tak mikroskopijnym ciałku.

- Kiii...

Cichy pisk sprawił, że włosy stanęły mi dęba kiedy chowałem przygotowany, kilkudniowy obiad do lodówki. Wytarłem mokre ręce w ścierkę i spojrzałem na Kise, który siedział na blacie stołu. Chudymi rączkami obejmował kolana, chowając bose stopy pod puszystym ogonem. Głowa niebezpiecznie kiwała mu się na szyi, a złote oczy co chwila zamykały, a to otwierały, próbując walczyć z sennością.

- Śpiący jesteś, co? – parsknąłem śmiechem, biorąc go na ręce – Dosłownie jak dziecko.

- Kyu, kyu – mruknął i wtulił twarz w zagłębienie pod moim gardłem.

Ledwo powstrzymałem chichot, kiedy jego uszy połaskotały moją skórę. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy pochyliłem się, wsadzając nos w miękkie, blond kosmyki. I to był największy błąd dzisiejszego dnia.

- Jezu, ale capisz – stęknąłem od razu się od niego odrywając.

Spojrzał na mnie z oburzeniem i wywarczał :

- Se, seee!

- Dobra, dobra, rozumiem, że to nie twoja wina. W końcu nie wiadomo ile spędziłeś w tej paczce – podrapałem go po plecach, próbując udobruchać.

Nadął urażony policzki, ale nie użarł mnie ani nie ofukał więc uznałem to za dobry znak. Skierowałem się do łazienki nie będąc pewien czy mogą go wykąpać. Nie wiedziałem jak na to zareaguje, ale przecież nie wpuszczę go do swojego łóżka skoro tak potwornie śmierdzi. Z dwojga złego wolę zaryzykować. Najwyżej skończę z obdrapaną morda. Sama słodycz, cholera.

Kiedy w końcu udało mi się otworzyć, a raczej wyważyć, drzwi od pomieszczenia, posadziłem futrzaka na pralce, zdjąłem z niego tą dziwaczną, białą koszulę i z powagą zapytałem :

- Mogę cię umyć? Bo wiesz, nie chciałbym być później cały w szramach.

- Ki!

Skrzywił główkę w bok i uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując spiczaste kły. Nie za bardzo mnie to uspokoiło, ale nie miałem wyboru. Napuściłem wody do wanny, starając się żeby była letnia, i władowałem go do środka. Na samym początku nagrodził mnie salwą przerażających pisków i zarobiłem kilka dodatkowych ran na rękach. Jednak twardo trzymałem go, żeby nawet nie próbował zwiać i po około trzech minutach się uspokoił. A po następnym trzech zaczął się z radością taplać, zalewając mi całą posadzkę. Uroczo, mam dodatkowe sprzątanie. Miodzio, aż się chyba poszczam ze szczęścia.

- Se? – mruknął, jakby próbując coś zrozumieć – Ki! – wskazał na mnie rozkazująco.

- Co chcesz? – westchnąłem zrezygnowany, pochylając się nad nim.

- Ki! Kyu, ki, ki! – jeszcze raz dźgnął mnie prawie palcem w pierś, a potem schował szybko rękę pod wodę.

- Chcesz, żebym wykąpał się z tobą?

- Kyu! – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Zamrugałem kilka razy będąc kompletnie zaskoczonym. Czy ta kupa futra postradała rozum? Miałem ochotę zaprzeczyć, ale wtedy w jego złotych, oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. No żesz, kurwa mać. Nie zniosę jego kolejnych ryków. Co za dużo to nie zdrowo. Moje nerwy nie wytrzymają następnej dawki smarków i odgłosów płaczu. Podrapałem się w tył głowy i westchnąłem z rezygnacją.

Chcąc, a raczej bardzo nie chcąc, rozebrałem się i ostrożnie wlazłem do wanny, żeby go przez przypadek nie zgnieść. Z ogromnym zadowoleniem podpłynął do mnie i wczepił się mocno w szyję, cicho mrucząc. Tak, kurwa, mrucząc. Już teraz to nawet nie wiem czy rzeczywiście jest zmutowanym lisem czy jednak zmutowanym kotem. Zagadka roku, cholera.

Wypuściłem głośno z płuc wcześniej nagromadzone powietrze i przymknąłem zmęczone powieki. Mimo, ze zajmowałem się nim dopiero od paru godzin, miałem już serdecznie dość. Był w sumie pocieszną, kulką sierści z ostrymi pazurami oraz zębami i na pewno nie wymagał tyle opieki ile prawdziwe niemowlę czy dziecko. Wiedziałem to, ale i tak byłem wykończony. Nie nadawałem się do tego w ogóle. To właśnie przez kompletny brak taktu czy empatii nie wdawałem się w żadne związki. Tylko dlatego najlepsze ciacho w stolicy, czyli ja, nadal pozostawało singlem. Nic więc dziwnego, że przywykłem do zaspokajania jedynie własnych potrzeb.

Czyżby dopadła mnie karma, za wcześniejsze, samolubne postępowanie? Wykrzywiłem wargi w sarkastycznym uśmiechu, gapiąc się w niedowierzaniu na niebieski sufit pomieszczenia. Niech to szlag, nie wydolę z tą pomyłką genetyczną.

- Ki?

Piśnięcie wyrwało mnie z wewnętrznych rozmyślań. Spojrzałem na niego z niechęcią przez co położył pod siebie uszy, które już i tak zabawnie oklapły pod wpływem wilgoci. Niepewnie podniósł małą rączkę i dotknął nią mojej nachmurzonej twarzy. Była niesamowicie ciepła, przez co wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi niekontrolowany dreszcz. Z napięciem czekałem na jego kolejne kroki, nie mogąc przełknąć śliny przez zimną gulę w gardle. Na dodatek w piersi czułem dziwny ucisk, który niepokojąco rósł im dłużej patrzyłem się na jego smutną mordkę.

Zwierzak pogłaskał mnie po policzki, machając nerwowo ogonem i zagryzając dolną wargę jednym z ostrych ząbków. Wyglądał jakby przepraszał mnie za to, że najprawdopodobniej przez niego jestem zdenerwowany. Smutne, złotożółte tęczówki drgały lekko i ledwo powstrzymywał łzy.

Wziął mnie na litość. Skubany gówniarz.

- No już, już, nie płaczemy – westchnąłem ciężko – Jesteś facet, a nie baba. Musisz być twardy.

Podrapałem go po plecach co nagrodził zaskoczonym mruknięciem i szczęśliwą minką. Korzystając z okazji, że się rozchmurzył, namydliłem go całego uważając, żeby piana nie dostała mu się do oczu. W sumie to nie była jego wina, że został przysłany właśnie mi. Nie mam prawda mieć do niego o to wyrzutów, a jedynie do debilnego nadawcy, który najwyraźniej pomylił adresy. Dopóki nie wyjaśnię całej sprawy, albo nie znajdę mu nowego, lepszego domu, muszę się nim zaopiekować. Trudno, takie życie. Potem to sobie jakoś odbiję. Wymuszę podwyżkę od szefa, obiję mordy członkom jakiegoś gangu albo przelecę kilka piersiastych laseczek. Przy czym trzecia opcja przemawia do mnie najbardziej.

Kiedy Kise zajęty był maltretowaniem kurków od kranu mogłem w spokoju się umyć i jeszcze chwilkę poleżeć w chłodnawej wodzie, próbując się odprężyć. Niezbyt mi to wychodziło, bo gówniarz przy tej zabawie był cholernie głośny. Nawet zaryzykowałbym stwierdzeniem, że te hałasy obudziłyby trupa. Ledwo udało mi się powstrzymać, żeby go nie kopnąć albo utopić. Ale jako, że wyglądał w połowie jak zwierzak, a ja brzydziłem się przemocą wobec nich, to dałem za wygraną. Wylazłem z wanny, wytarłem dokładnie i założyłem świeże bokserki i jakiś porozciągany, czerwony t – shirt.

- No, młody, wyskakuj – oznajmiłem, kiedy usłyszałem jak kicha.

Zadowolony, wyciągnął łapki, pozwalając się od razu opatulić puchatym ręcznikiem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie potrzebował w ogóle pomocy i sam zaczął robić porządek z przemoczonym ogonem i resztą ciała. Gorzej było, kiedy próbowałem mu umyć zęby. Najwyraźniej miętowa pasta nie za bardzo mu smakowała, ale koniec końców jakoś mi na to pozwolił. I przy okazji ugryzł lekko w nadgarstek za co dostał pstryczka w czoło. Złapał się za nie, cicho piszcząc i zerknął na mnie z żalem. Nie ma mowy. Nie dam się nabrać dwa razy na tą samą sztuczkę.

- Daj sobie spokój, to już nie zadziała – pogłaskałem go po nadal wilgotnych kosmykach.

Kiedy pomagałem mu wciągnąć na siebie białą koszulę, odkryłem bardzo ważny fakt, a mianowicie że muszę mu skombinować jakieś inne ubrania. Przecież nie będzie cały czas łaził w jednej rzeczy, nie wspominając już o tym, że robiło się coraz zimniej. Cholera, tylko że jest strasznie mały i żeby coś na niego pasowało to pewnie będę musiał wybierać ciuchy z działu dziecięcego. Już widzę rozczulone spojrzenia tych wszystkich pojebanych bab, kiedy będę kupował dla niego gacie albo inne gówno. Boże, widzisz, a nie grzmisz. Umrę tam śmiercią tragiczną, albo wcześniej jebnie mnie kurwica. Obie opcje nie napawają mnie zbytnim optymizmem. Przynajmniej dobrze, że jutro idę do pracy dopiero na nocną zmianę to będę się mógł nim trochę zająć.

Z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem, wziąłem gówniarza na ręce i zaniosłem do sypialni. Niestety będę musiał pozwolić mu na leżenie ze mną w jednym łóżku, bo wolę go mieć cały czas na oku. Nie wiadomo co mógłby mi zmajstrować, gdyby nagle obudził się w środku nocy, a nie jestem aż takim chujem, żeby kazać mu drzemać na podłodze.

- Kyu...! – pisnął desperacko, kiedy odczepiłem jego ręce od swojej bluzki i posadziłem na chłodnej pościeli.

- Jezu, no zaraz – warknąłem, nurkując pod kołdrę i kładąc go obok siebie.

Z zadowoleniem znów objął moje ramię i zaczął mruczeć. Jak flirt do rybek. Na początku myślałem, że nie zasnę szczególnie kiedy po jakichś piętnastu minutach ten głupi futrzak leżał już całkiem rozwalony na moim torsie. Jednak im dłużej wsłuchiwałem się w jego spokojny oddech i cichutkie chrapanie tym szybciej stawałem się coraz bardziej zmęczony. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy do końca dałem się ponieść tym niecodziennym dźwiękom i odpłynąłem.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

* * *

******Warning : Aw, kolejna porcja słodkości dodana wcześniej specjalnie dla Riw C: I ImaSaku dla Tsu, która mi o nich truła dupę chyba przez tydzień ._. A MomoRiko wyszło tak jakoś samo z siebie xD' Nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się 3 rozdział, to opowiadanie piszę kompletnie na żywioł i nie mam żadnego zapasu ani też konkretnej fabuły :3  
**

* * *

Zacisnąłem powieki, licząc do dziesięciu i starając się za wszelką cenę nie rozpieprzyć całego sklepu. To coś... znaczy się, to coś czyli Kise, właśnie robiło rozgardiasz pośród ubranek dla maluchów radośnie przy tym piszcząc. Na dodatek sprzedawczyni wtórowała mu, co chwila szczebiocząc jaki to on śliczny i po raz chyba siedemnasty pytając mnie, gdzie można takie słodziaki kupić, dostać ewentualnie wypożyczyć. A skąd ja mam to kurwa wiedzieć, ty tępa kobieto!? Wcale się nie prosiłem o jakiegoś chrzanionego mutanta, który nie dość, że nie potrafi mówić to jeszcze skutecznie uszczupla zawartość mojego portfela. Same z nim problemy, kurwa mać.

W sumie to sam siebie powinienem zajebać. Dlaczego, do chuja pana, postanowiłem być miły dla tej kupy sierści i zabrać go ze sobą na zakupy? Nawet pozwoliłem mu powybierać ubranka, żeby potem mi nie marudził, że nie chce w nich chodzić. I to był największy błąd dzisiejszego dnia. Pomyłka genetyczna była tym tak rozradowana, że w ekscytacji zaczęła drzeć mordę przez co zwróciła na nas uwagę ta nachalna baba. Oczy jej się zaczęły błyszczeć i natychmiastowo uparła się, że pomoże nam w wyborze ciuchów dla gówniarza. Efekt tego jest mniej więcej taki, że poprzynosiła mnóstwo fatałaszków w odblaskowych kolorach, a zwierzak właśnie w nich buszował, rozwalając przy okazji pół pomieszczenia. Które było dość obszerne, pomalowane na pastelowy róż, a prawie z każdej ściany szczerzyła się do mnie morda niemowlaka. Boże, kurwa, za co?

- Co powiesz na to, hmm?

Ten wymalowany potwór podstawił pod nos Kise jasnozielone śpioszki z wyszytymi czerwoną nicią jabłkami. Machnął zaintrygowany ogonem i wziął do łapek. Przez chwilę oglądał je, marszcząc w skupieniu czoło, po czym odwrócił się w moją stronę i przekrzywił główkę w bok, jakby pytając o zgodę.

- Kyu?

- Jak ci się podobają to możemy je wziąć – powiedziałem ugodowo.

Odwróciłem szybko wzrok od jego rozradowanego pyszczka i zakląłem w myślach na swoją słabość. Jestem dla niego zdecydowanie za miękki i miły. Gorzej będzie jeśli to zauważy i zacznie notorycznie wykorzystywać. Spochmurniałem, kiedy chwiejnie wstał i zaczął wkładać do koszyka położonego na blacie wszystkie ubranka, które sobie wybrał. Puści mnie z torbami, cholera.

- Nie za dużo tego? – warknąłem, pobieżnie lustrując to co zawzięcie wrzucał.

- Se, se! – zaprzeczył żywo.

- A mi się wydaje, że jednak tak – wyjąłem sześć par spodenek – Po co ci tego, aż tyle?

Położył po sobie uszy gapiąc się na gacie w kolorach tęczy. Poczekałem cierpliwie, aż się namyśli mając nadzieję, że podejmie właściwą decyzje. Jakoś nie uśmiechało mi się wydać tutaj fortuny na jakieś szmatki. Po chwili nadął policzki i szybko pozbył się tych obrzydliwie jasnożółtych, czarnych i fioletowych.

- Bardzo dobrze – pochwaliłem go i pogłaskałem po blond kudłach.

Od razu się rozpromienił i ufnie wtulił w wewnętrzną część dłoni. Na swój sposób to był nawet pocieszny. O ile nie pruł ryja, co doprowadzało mnie do szewskiej pasji i w gratisie przyprawiało o potężną migrenę.

- Oh, to takie urocze! Tak trudno dzisiaj znaleźć odpowiedzialnych tatusiów!

Sprzedawczyni pociągnęła nosem i przyłożyła do kącików oczu lnianą chusteczkę. Miałem ochotę jej przypierdolić. Jaki, kurwa, ojciec!? Przecież to coś ma ogon! Czy ja wyglądam na pieprzonego zoofila? Tak, wyruchałem lisa i teraz mam oto takiego cudownie owłosionego bękarta do wykarmienia. Powinienem się zgłosić do trudnych sprawy, cholera.

Zrobiłem jeszcze szybką selekcję ciuchów, opieprzyłem futrzaka, iż chyba go posrało, jeśli uważa że mu tyle tego kupię, po czym spierdoliłem z tego sklepu jak najszybciej mogłem. Ten róż będzie mnie prześladował do końca życia, nie wspominając o wykrzywionych ryjach bachorów. Nie wiem jak można uważać, że dzieci są słodkie, kochane i w ogóle cud, miód i pornosy. Dostałbym pierdolca musząc jakiegokolwiek wychowywać, a pewnie wcześniej i tak bym takiego utopił w wannie.

Zawarczałem pod nosem, a Kise, który siedział mi na ramieniu i mocno obejmował za szyję, wzdrygnął się przestraszony. Poklepałem go uspokajająco po plecach, kierując się w stronę supermarketu. Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej tutaj nie wzbudzimy takiej sensacji. Chcę już skończyć te felerne zakupy i rozłożyć się w domu na kanapie przed telewizorem i zimnym piwkiem w ręku. Szczególnie, że czeka mnie cała nocna zmiana i początek dziennej. Kurwa mać, czemu akurat teraz ten chuj Wakamatsu musiał zachorować przez co podzielili między nas jego chrzanioną robotę? Niech się pierdoli, zjeb jeden. Jak tylko wróci oddam mu te wszystkie papierzyska, które kazali mi za niego wypełnić. Niedoczekanie jego, kurna.

Z prędkością błyskawicy obleciałem wszystkie półki, wrzucając do wózka co tylko mi wpadło w ręce z naciskiem na mięso, mięso, mięso i... mięso. Wróć. Warzywa też muszę jakieś skombinować. Postawiłem na wygodne mrożonki, dorzucając jeszcze kilka opakowań makaronu, ryżu i kaszy. Gwałtownie zahamowałem, kiedy przypomniałem sobie o pieczywie oraz ukochanej kawusi. Przecież ja zdechnę bez kofeiny! Rany, gdzie ja mam głowę?

Futrzak gapił się na mnie z rozbawieniem, widząc jak miotam się bez celu co chwila sięgając po jakieś produkty, o których zapomniałem. Bo przecież masło się skończyło, cukierki są w promocji, o rany czy to nowa, jesienna edycja chipsów? I tak dalej i tak dalej. Z małych zakupów zrobiły się ogromne, przez co ledwo je dotaszczyłem do mieszkania. Oczywiście ten mały karzeł nic mi nie pomógł, a na dodatek co chwila szczerzył się z zadowoleniem. Uduszę gnoja.

- Słodki jezu, nigdy więcej – sapnąłem z ulga, kiedy usiadłem na kuchennym krześle z kubkiem świeżo zaparzonej kawy.

Nie sądziłem, że to mnie aż tak zmęczy. No cóż najwidoczniej kondycja już nie ta, pora zacząć myśleć o emeryturze. Powiedział dwudziestodziewięcioletni facet. Tylko mi idzie powinszować.

Westchnąłem ciężko, kiedy Kise prawie zleciał z blatu próbując przenieść swoje dopiero co kupione ciuszki na jedną kupę. Zapiszczał z oburzenia i cały się najeżył, prychając na kolorowe materiały. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i podrapałem go za uszami. Ze zdziwieniem odwrócił się w moją stronę i prawie natychmiast przytulił całym ciałkiem do ręki.

Właśnie, przecież wieczorem pójdę już do roboty, a nie mam go z kim zostawić. Niedobrze. Nie może jeszcze sam zostać w domu, to by było zdecydowanie zbyt szybkie. Jeszcze się zdenerwuje, zrobi jakieś głupstwo, zabije albo wywróci mi mieszkanie do góry nogami.

Pokręciłem z rezygnacją głową i z niechęcią sięgnąłem po srebrną komórkę. Wybrałem szybko właściwy numer telefonu i przyłożył aparat do ucha. Błagam oby się udało, bo inaczej będę się zamartwiać zamiast udawać, że ciężko pracuję i w żadnym wypadku się nie opierdalam.

* * *

Różowe kudły smagnęły mnie w twarz, a kobiece ramiona mocno objęły w pasie tym samym pozbawiając tchu. Ogromne cycki rozpłaszczyła mi na torsie, żeby móc sięgnąć wymalowanymi wargami do policzka.

- Dai – chaaan, przyszłaaam cię uratować! – cmoknęła mnie po kilkudniowym zaroście.

- Cudownie – wydyszałem – Mogłabyś przestać mnie łaskawie dusić?

- Awuuu, jakiś ty niemiły! – wydęła usta w dziubek, ale grzecznie puściła.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, masując sobie obolałe żebra. Nie wiem skąd się brało tyle siły w tak niskim ciele, ale jej uścisk był prawie jak imadło. Nucąc wesołą melodyjkę, zdjęła brązowe buty na wysokim obcasie i bez zbędnych ceregieli, od razu wpakowała się do salonu. Zdecydowanie czuła się tutaj jak u siebie co mnie lekko irytowało.

- Więc? Co to za problem, z którym mam ci pomóc? Nie chce nic mówić, ale trochę popsułeś mi plany na wieczór.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko, rozsiadając wygodnie na kanapie. Podkuliła kolana prawie pod sama brodę kompletnie olewając, że ma na sobie spódniczkę. No cóż, w końcu wiedziała, że ja na nią nie lecę i byłą zadeklarowaną lesbijką.

- Czyżby Riko wróciła ze Stanów? – podniosłem pytająco brew.

- Bingo, Sherlocku – puściła mi perskie oczko – Już od trzech dni siedzi w Tokio, dlatego w ogóle brałam twoją prośbę pod uwagę.

Zaśmiałem się, szczerze ciesząc z jej szczęścia. Tak naprawdę przyznała się do swojej prawdziwej orientacji dopiero jak oboje byliśmy na studiach. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że przeżyłem niezły szok. Przecież wszyscy sądzili, że jest na zabój zakochana w Tetsu, a tu taka rewelacja. Nie spodziewałbym się, że jej prawdziwym obiektem westchnień jest była trenerka Seirin, bardziej znana jako ledwo miseczka be i uda im się razem stworzyć całkiem obiecujący związek.

- Przecież zawsze mogła przyjść tutaj z tobą – przypomniałem.

- Wiem, wiem, ale tak ją dzisiaj rano wymęczyłam, że teraz śpi jak zabita – wytknęła lekko język – Chyba trochę przesadziłam.

Pokręciłem z niedowierzaniem głową. Czasami Momoi potrafiła być bardziej zboczona ode mnie co było nie lada wyczynem. Podobno kto z kim przystaje takim się staje, no ale bez przesady. Zboczone dziewczyny to co prawda skarb, ale najczęściej taki charakter idzie w parze z byciem homoseksualnym. Do dupy.

- Pozdrów ode mnie jej tyłek – wyszczerzyłem się wrednie.

- Świnia!

Ze śmiechem uniknąłem lecącej, kremowej poduszki i odparłem :

- Nie bulwersuj się już tak. Złość piękności szkodzi.

Odgarnęła z twarzy długie różowe kłaki i prychnęła z wyższością :

- Mi to nie grozi, będę zawsze piękna i młoda. Nawet tego nie komentuj, bo cię zabiję – zagroziła, widząc jak zaczynam otwierać usta, żeby jej odpyskować – Więc? Czego ode mnie chciałeś?

Skinąłem na nią ręką dając tym samym do zrozumienia, żeby za mną poszła. Zaintrygowana od razy zerwała się z kanapy i przeszliśmy razem przez zaciemniony korytarz. Szkoda mi marnować prąd, a najwyżej się o coś potknę i wybiję zęby. Kiedy stanęliśmy przed drzwiami od sypialni, odwróciłem się w jej stronę i przyłożyłem palec do ust.

- Tylko bądź cicho, bo dopiero co zapadł w drzemkę.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko widząc błysk zdziwienia w jej oczach. Prawie bezgłośnie otworzyłem drzwi i usłużnie przytrzymałem ją ramieniem, żeby nie upadła. Widok śpiącego dziecka z ogonem i uszami lisa na pewno nie zaliczał się do normalnych, nawet w tak pojebanym kraju jak Japonia.

- Matko, co to jest? – wyszeptała po chwili najwyraźniej skonsternowana.

- Futrzak.

Ledwo się powstrzymywałem przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem widząc jej skołowaną minę. Wycofaliśmy się z pomieszczenia i skierowaliśmy w stronę kuchni. Dziewczyna milczała całą drogę najwyraźniej analizując zaistniała sytuację. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła kubek kawy i pociągnęła z niego spory łyk. Odetchnęła z ulgą nieznacznie się odprężając i dopiero powiedziała :

- Wow, jestem w szoku. Jakim cudem dorobiłeś się tego dziwnego słodziaka?

- Dostałem pocztą. Powaga – dodałem widząc jej sceptycznie zmarszczone brwi – Wczoraj przylazł listonosz, dał mi paczkę, a w środku był ten gówniarz. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak się nim zaopiekować, dopóki nie wyjaśnię tej sytuacji.

Z westchnieniem opadła na krzesło i odstawiła pusty kubek na blacie stołu. Zareagowała trochę zbyt żywiołowo niż na początku zakładałem, ale chyba nie było tak źle. Przynajmniej nie spierdoliła mi z domu wrzeszczą w niebogłosy.

- Czyli mam się nim zająć jak ty będziesz w pracy? – upewniła się, splatając ze sobą palce z pomalowanymi na czerwono paznokciami.

Kiwnąłem twierdząco głową, uważnie obserwując jej reakcję. Wydawała się już w pełni uspokoić co mnie cieszyło. Babska panika to ostatnie czego teraz potrzebuję.

- Więc? Co powinnam jeszcze o nim wiedzieć? Ma jakieś imię?

- Nazwałem go Kise, bo jedyne co potrafi wymówić to jakieś monosylaby. Se to zaprzeczenie, a kyu i ki potwierdzenie – sprostowałem widząc jej pytające spojrzenie – Żre tylko i wyłącznie mięso oraz sałatę. Innych warzyw jeszcze nie próbowałem mu wcisnąć. Eee... lubi jak się go głaszcze po plecach i za uszami, ale ogon to granica bezwzględna. Cały się zjeża i prycha, kiedy się go tam dotknie – uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie jego wykrzywionej mordki – Trzeba mu poświęcać dużo czasu, żeby się nie znudził, bo wtedy ma tendencję do skakania z mebli.

Słuchała mojego wywodu w milczeniu, lekko kiwając głową. Kiedy skończyłem, zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, ale i tak udało mi się dosłyszeć jej usilnie powstrzymywany chichot. Zmarszczyłem brwi nie wiedząc o co jej w tym momencie chodzi.

- Śmieszy cię coś?

- Owszem, ty – chrząknęła próbując się opanować – Widać, zdążyliście się już ze sobą zżyć. To niesamowite ile o nim wiesz i to dopiero po jednym dniu.

Zamarłem, nerwowo mrugając. Momoi miała rację. Nie dość, że moje myśli krążyły teraz tylko i wyłącznie wokół tej kulki sierści to jeszcze zdawało się, że znam jego wszystkie przyzwyczajenia czy zachowania. Martwiłem się o jego dobro. Przerażające. Momentalnie spochmurniałem i warknąłem :

- Pierdolisz.

Wywróciła zirytowana oczami, ale skapitulowała :

- Tak, tak, oczywiście. Dobra zaopiekuje się nim pod twoją nieobecność.

- Super, ratujesz mi tyłek.

Szczerze jej podziękowałem, bo naprawdę gdyby się nie zgodziła to miałbym duży problem. Wątpię czy ktokolwiek inny znalazłby teraz dla mnie czas i w ogóle nadawałby się do tego. Pewnie jedynie Tetsu spełniałby te kryteria, ale nie chciałem go męczyć po całym dniu spędzonym w przedszkolu z bachorami.

- Ale mam jeden warunek – oznajmiła po chwili, wygodnie opierając plecy o krzesło.

- Jaki?

- Masz coś mocniejszego? To chyba zbyt dużo dziwnych rewelacji jak na jeden dzień. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, kiwając w rozbawieniu głową.

- Coś się znajdzie.

* * *

Ze złością zagryzłem dolną wargę, prując samochodem w kierunku komisariatu policji. Byłem już ostro spóźniony. Przez co? A, kurwa, przez to, że ten jebany facet był jakiś niedorobiony. Przed pracą kulturalnie pojechałem na pocztę, żeby wszystko ładnie wyjaśnić, a przynajmniej dowiedzieć się skąd doszła do mnie ta chrzaniona paczka. Dość szybko udało mi się dopchać do okienka, powiedziałem co i jak, a babka kazała mi iść do jakiegoś ich głównodowodzącego. Elegancko znalazłem jego biuro, wpieprzyłem się do środka i zaczęła się gadka. Wszystko ładnie, pięknie, poleciało kilka ciepłych słów, po czym ta spocona świnia w garniturze stwierdziła, że nawet jakby chciał to nie może udzielać takich informacji.

Nawet jak oznajmiłem mu, że jestem gliną to tylko zaczerwienił się z oburzenia jeszcze bardziej i zaczął wydzierać grubą mordę z trzema podbródkami, że czego ja niby od niego oczekuję i tutaj w ogóle szukam. Rozumiecie to, kurwa!? Myślałem, że go tam zatłukę. Na jego szczęście wtedy spojrzałem na zegarek i ogarnąłem, że do mojej zmiany zostało tylko piętnaście minut. A teraz to już właściwie minus dziesię_ć_.

Zatrąbiłem na jakiegoś pacana, który próbował wjechać mi na pas i docisnąłem gaz do dechy, kiedy zauważyłem, że światła na skrzyżowaniu zaczęły migać. Ostatnie kilka kilometrów pokonałem w rekordowym czasie i z piskiem opon wjechałem na parking, od razu ustawiając się na swoim miejscu. Szybko wyskoczyłem z auta i modląc się w duchu, żeby szef nie zauważył drobnego spóźnienia, wpadłem do środka budynku.

Prawie przeklejony do ściany przeszedłem cały hol, olewając ciekawski wzrok pracowników innego działu. Z mocno bijącym sercem dotarłem do windy, która zawiozła mnie na trzecie piętro. Kiedy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, wyskoczyłem na zewnątrz i niemal dobiegłem do pierwszego biurka należącego do Himuro. Posłał mi pytające spojrzenie, odrywając się na chwilę od skończonego do połowy sudoku. Machnąłem mu na przywitanie ręką i rozejrzałem się nerwowo dookoła. Nigdzie nie zauważyłem charakterystycznych czarnych, przydługich kłaków więc odetchnąłem z ulgą.

- Chyba mi się udało. Bosko.

- Co ci się niby udało, Aomine?

Skrzywiłem się słysząc za sobą kpiący głos, który znałem aż za dobrze. Niechętnie odwróciłem się w kierunku Imayoshiego i mruknąłem :

- Miło mi szefa widzieć w dobrym humorze i zdrowiu.

- Daruj sobie te głupie gierki. Wiem, że się spóźniłeś – poklepał mnie po ramieniu z wyraźnym rozbawieniem – Raczej zdziwiłbym się gdybyś przyszedł na czas.

Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale do pomieszczenia weszła kupa papierów trzymana przez Sakuraia. Nie wiem co za idiota zawsze kazał mu je nosić skoro wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że to totalna fajtłapa i ledwo udaje mu się przejść metr bez potknięcia się o własne nogi.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam że żyję, przepraszam, uwaga!

Prawie by się wyglebił, gdybym nie przytrzymał go jedną ręką. Posłał mi wdzięczny uśmiech i dalej dzielnie brnął w kierunku biurka. Mój pracodawca odprowadził szatyna wzrokiem po czym wyciągnął w moim kierunku dłoń i rozkazał :

- Pożycz mi gumki.

Posłusznie wyciągnąłem z kieszeni munduru paczkę winogronowych kondomów. Natychmiast je ode mnie przejął i powolnym krokiem zaczął iść w kierunku swojej kanciapy. Kiedy był już prawie w środku, odwrócił się i warknął :

- Sakurai, do gabinetu!

- Yyy... przepraszam!?

Chłopak prawie dostał zawału, jednak grzecznie podreptał za brunetem zamykając za sobą drzwi. Biedny, pomódlmy się za jego tyłkiem. Zanim zdążyłem zaliczyć efektowne załamanie na blacie biurka, obok mnie pojawił się Takao, dusząc się przy okazji ze śmiechu.

- Rany, rany, ale szef ma dzisiaj parcie na seks. Panowie zatykamy uszy, wyczuwam szybki numerek na fotelu – wyszczerzył się do nas, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami.

- A ty co tutaj robisz? Nie idziesz ich podglądać? – sarknąłem, przybijając z nim piątkę.

- Starczy mi po wczorajszej dawce – oparł brodę na nadgarstku – Tatsu – chan, coś ty taki czerwony się zrobił?

Himuro pokręcił tylko głową, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

- Jesteście zboczeni, a biedny Sakurai teraz pewnie cierpi.

- O taaak. Wije się w spazmach orgazmu, to na pewno musi być cholernie przykre doświadczenie. Ale, hej, hej, o ile mi wiadomo od dwóch dni robią to bez lubrykantu.

Kazunari był w swoim żywiole obgadując szefa i jego kochanka, ku ogromnej rozpaczy Tatsuyi. Z jednego tematu przechodził gładko w drugi, aż w końcu wypaplał wszystkie plotki, które krążyły po komisariacie. I to jak zawsze z diabelnymi szczegółami. Gumowe uszy to zdecydowanie zbyt delikatne określenie jak na jego możliwości. Nadal nie wiem co on robił w policji. Powinien zostać jakimś dziennikarzem albo kimś w tym guście.

- Dlatego ta blondyna z sekretariatu zrobiła sobie operację powiększenia cycków! Wiecie jakie teraz są wielkie? Czysty kosmos! Nic dziwnego, że komendant tak często tutaj teraz zagląda – zaśmiał się – A tak właściwie to coś ty taki nie w sosie, Aomine?

Oho, pan wietrzę – dramę –życia znów na tropie.

- Wydaje ci się – mruknąłem.

- Ej no stary, swojemu najlepszemu koledze nie powiesz? – wydał usta w podkówkę – Mam numer do tej rudej dziuńki ze stołówki. Mogę się nim z tobą podzielić– uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

Zaintrygowany, zmarszczyłem brwi i spytałem :

- Panna melon?

- Dokładnie. Melon, melon.

- Oż, ty chuju. Trzeba było tak od razu.

Himuro gapił się na nas jakbyśmy spadli z księżyca, przy okazji nieświadomie przygryzając końcówkę ołówka. Mimo wszystko też był zaintrygowany tym co mnie trapi. Westchnąłem ciężko i podrapałem się w tył głowy. I tak i tak w końcu się dowiedzą wiec równie dobrze mogę się wyżalić teraz.

- Dostałem ostatnio dziwną paczkę i kompletnie nie wiem kto mi ją wysłał – zrobiłem efektowną pauzę – Ale postanowiłem ją otworzyć i to był największy błąd w moim życiu –dokończyłem dobitnie.

Czekałem na jakikolwiek opieprz z ich strony, ale oboje gapili się tylko na mnie z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Zaniepokojony cofnąłem się o krok, czując narastające niebezpieczeństwo. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewałem.

- Co jest? – burknąłem, kiedy cisza między nami stawała się już nie do zniesienia.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że też dostałeś zwierzaka – pierwszy odezwał się Takao, najwyraźniej odzyskując władze nad językiem.

Spojrzałem na niego ogłupiały i wychrypiałem :

- Też?

Mężczyzna energicznie pokiwał głową i sięgnął do wypchanej kieszeni swojego munduru, wyciągając z niej małe stworzonko. Ostrożnie położył je na blacie i dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że jest tak samo zmutowane jak Kise. Tylko, że z jego zielonych włosów wyrastały królicze uszy, a ze spodenek biały ogon. I miał okulary. Królik w okularach. Ja pieprzę, królik w okularach jak w mordę strzelił. Co to ma być? Jakaś kiepska przeróbka Alicji w Krainie Czarów?

- Kurwa, ja myślałem, że trzymasz tam chusteczki, a nie takiego cudaka – wymamrotałem – Jest o wiele mniejszy od mojego.

Kazunari zamrugał najwyraźniej bardzo zaciekawiony i wziął na ręce swoją pomyłkę genetyczną starając się jej przy okazji nie obudzić. Pogłaskał go delikatnie po plecach samym opuszkiem palca i zwrócił się do mnie :

- Twój jest większy od Shin – chana? – wskazał brodą na futrzaka.

- O wiele – potwierdziłem - Kise wygląda jak niemowlak. Niemowlak z uszami i ogonem lisa – dodałem, krzywiąc się lekko.

- Ale jaja – podsumował, kiwając się na piętach – Hej, hej, co ci Tatsu - chan? – zwrócił się do bruneta, który wyglądał jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha.

Mężczyzna podniósł dłoń najwyraźniej chcąc, żebyśmy już nic nie mówili i schylił się, wyciągając coś spod biurka. Ostrożnie położył pudełko po butach koło klawiatury komputera i zdął nakrycie. W środku, na kocyku siedział fioletowowłosy stwór i w najlepsze wpieprzał pestki słonecznika. Minę miał taką jakby dopiero co się obudził, a z głowy wyrastały mu małe, okrągłe uszka. Niestety nie mogłem określić czy ma jakiś ogon czy też nie.

- O rany, ale dziwny! – Takao przechylił się do przodu, żeby lepiej widzieć – I jest troszkę większy od mojego. Co to niby jest? Miniaturowy niedźwiedź?

- Jak już idziesz w tym kierunku to raczej miś – przekrzywiłem głowę w bok.

Rozkmina dnia normalnie. Czym jest twoja zmutowana kupka sierści? Ubaw po pachy, cholera.

- Atsushi to chomik – sprostował Himuro.

Uśmiechnął się czule do małego potwora i sięgnął po otwartą paczkę z suszonymi pestkami dyni. Wysypał kilka na dłoń i mu podsunął. Zwierzak ochoczo powąchał smakołyk i od razu wepchnął go sobie w całości do buzi, przez co jego policzki zabawnie się rozepchały. Tak, to zdecydowanie jest chomik.

- Ale faza, wszyscy dostaliśmy od poczty takie prezenty. Czuję się jakbym uczestniczył w jakimś spisku – Kazunari zachichotał – Ej, mówią wam one chociaż coś po ludzku? Bo mój nie za bardzo.

Pokręciłem przecząco głowo, za to Tatsuya nią energicznie pokiwał. Wlepiliśmy w niego zaskoczony wzrok i wrzasnęliśmy :

- Jakim cudem!? Pokaż!

- Matko, nie emocjonujcie się tak – zganił nas – Prawie zawału dostałem.

Skierował swoją uwagę z powrotem na sierściuchu i odebrał mu jedno z ziaren. Od razu jego uszy podniosły się ostrzegawczo do góry, a oczy niebezpiecznie rozbłysły. Podniósł się niepewnie pokazując swoje krótkie nóżki i wyciągnął prosząco łapki w kierunku zabranego żarcia. Przez chwile próbował go dosięgnąć, jednak ostatecznie z powrotem usiadł na kocyku i oznajmił z pretensją w zaspanym głosie :

- Jeść!

Zaliczyłem glebę na stole, a Takao zaczął się opętańczo śmiać. To zabiło swoim komizmem wszystko co dotychczasowo przeżyłem. Trzęsąc się jak w konwulsjach, ledwo utrzymywałem pionowa pozycję. Starałem się ze wszystkich sił nie zerkać na tego zmutowanego chomika bojąc się, że jego mina rozbawi mnie jeszcze bardziej.

- Boże, mój brzuch – wydyszałem, kiedy w końcu udało mi się przestać rechotać.

- Kosmooos. Umiał od początku gadać czy ty go nauczyłeś?

- Tak naprawdę to jest jedyne słowo jakie potrafi wymówić.

Himuro podrapał się po zarumienionym policzku najwyraźniej lekko skonsternowany. Odetchnąłem głębiej próbując się do końca uspokoić. Więc nie tylko ja miałem wątpliwą przyjemność dostać paczkę z dziwną zawartością w postaci futrzaka. W trójkę nie wiemy kto, po co, na co i dlaczego nam je wysłał. Na dodatek są one krzyżówkami człowieka oraz różnego rodzaju zwierząt i to niekoniecznie tych domowych. Chyba da radę nauczyć je mówić patrząc na Atsushiego, czy jak on tam miał na imię. Podsumowując to wszystko to jesteśmy kulturalnie mówiąc w dupie, bo jedyne co możemy zrobić to zaopiekować się tymi cudakami.

- No to teraz ty musisz nam pokazać swojego pieszczocha, Aomine – Kazunari odwrócił się w moją stronę, ocierając łzy rozbawienia z kącików oczu – Gdzie go chowasz? Tylko nie mów, że w spodniach.

Zmroziłem go wzrokiem i prychnąłem :

- Nie jestem takim świrem jak ty. Poza tym zostawiłem go w mieszkaniu.

Oboje jak na komendę wymienili się zszokowanymi spojrzeniami, a potem wbili je we mnie. Nerwowo przełknąłem ślinę i podrapałem się w tył głowy, nie wiedząc jak odebrać ich zachowanie.

- O co chodzi?

- Eee, to ty nie wiesz, że nie wolno ich zostawiać samych? Znaczy ich pan nie może ich zostawić samych, bo wtedy robią okropny raban – wyjaśnił Tatsuya.

- Poważnie? – byłem bardziej niż zaskoczony.

- Gdy zszedłem sam tylko na kilka minut do sklepu to Shin – chan rozpłakał się tak bardzo, że uspokajałem go z dobrą godzinę – Takao wzruszył ramionami – Ja bym ci radził szybko wrócić do domu i wziąć go tutaj ze sobą, bo potem może się zrobić nieciekawie. Spoko, szef tak szybko nie skończy kopulować się z Sakuraiem, a jakby co to będziemy cie kryć – puścił mi perskie oko.

Miałem im właśnie podziękować, kiedy zadzwonił mój telefon. Z mocno bijącym sercem zerknąłem na wyświetlacz i zamarłem. To od Momoi. Cholera, wyczuwam kłopoty. Niewiele myśląc, zabrałem z blatu klucze od samochodu i wypadłem z pomieszczenia, odbierając przy okazji wibrującą komórkę.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

* * *

**Warning : ****Kiziamine jest zdrobnieniem, które wymyśliła Riw i spytałam się jej czy będę go mogła użyć w opowiadaniu C: Zgodziła się więc nie oskarżać mnie jakby co :D W końcu pojawiło się tak przez was wyczekiwane KagaKuro :3 W ogóle Taiga jako tygrys rozpierdala system – jest taki baaaw, i****no kochać *-*' Z informacji ogólnych to jeszcze z 2 – 3 rozdziały i historia dobiegnie końca c: Soraski od początku było założone, że to opowiadanie nie będzie zbyt długie. Poza tym taka dawka cukru mnie wykańcza i strasznie ciężko mi się to pisze, dlatego są takie długie przerwy w dodawaniu Futrzaka ;_;'  
**

* * *

Wpadłem do mieszkania jak burza i w ekspresowym tempie zdjąłem buty, będąc przy okazji w połowie drogi do salonu, z którego dobiegały straszne wrzaski. Satsuki siedziała na kanapie i z umęczonym wyrazem twarzy głaskała drżące plecy Kise, próbując go tym samym uspokoić. Kiepsko jej to wychodziło, bo cały czas darł mordę, jakby go obdzierali żywcem ze skóry.

- Boże, nareszcie jesteś!

Momoi wydała z siebie westchnienie wypełnione ulgą i podała mi roztrzęsionego bachora. Poczułem się w tej chwili jak jakiś jebany ojciec, którym mógłbym być co najwyżej w swoich najgorszych koszmarach. Niepewnie go od niej odebrałem i uważnie przyjrzałem zapłakanej, czerwonej, zasmarkanej twarzy. Jezu i co teraz? Jak mam go w ogóle uspokoić? Kurwa mać, to zdecydowanie nie na moje zszargane nerwy szczególnie, że jest około dwunastej. O tej porze to ja powinienem się opierdalać, oglądając gazetki porno w pracy, a nie użerać z jakimś zmutowanym lisem.

- Morda gówniarzu! – rozkazałem, dając mu pstryczka w czoło.

Od razu przestał ryczeć, ze zdziwieniem dotykając obiema łapkami zapewne pulsującego miejsca. Jego złote oczy rozszerzyły się i czknął, wgapiając się we mnie tak jakbym był jakimś ósmym cudem świata. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, wydał z siebie ogłuszający pisk i rzucił do przodu. Wczepił drżące łapki w moją koszulę, a główkę schował pod zagłębieniem w szyi, przez co miałem ochotę zachichotać. Co za ciota. No ja nie wierzę.

Odetchnąłem głęboko i poklepałem go po jasnych włosach. Udało się szybciej niż na początku zakładałem. Bardzo dobrze, zdecydowanie kilkuminutowe wysłuchiwanie jego krzyków doprowadziłoby mnie do szewskiej pasji, a w gratisie może nawet jakaś migrena by wpadła.

- Nareszcie cisza. Ten maluch drze się głośniej niż Riko – chan podczas napięcia przedmiesiączkowego – Satsuki pomasowała dwoma palcami skroń.

- Żebyś ty siebie wtedy słyszała – wytknąłem jej język.

Nadęła policzki w urażeniu, dając mi sójkę w bok. Zaśmiałem się i powoli odkleiłem zwierzaka od munduru. Wyglądał na niezadowolonego, ale przynajmniej już nie płakał. Kciukiem starłem pozostałości łez z jego policzków i dałem całusa w czubek nosa. Przekrzywił zdziwiony głowę na bok, nie wiedząc najwyraźniej co właśnie zrobiłem, jednak po chwili zaśmiał się bardzo z tego zadowolony.

- Tak lepiej. Kise musisz zapamiętać, że prawdziwy facet nie może się ślumoczyć – pouczyłem go, sadowiąc na swoich kolanach.

Spuścił uszy na dół ze wstydu i zrobił smutną minkę.

- Kyuuu...

- Poza tym narobiłeś kłopoty cioci Momoi – wskazałem kciukiem na zaszokowaną kobietę – Teraz musisz ją za to ładnie przeprosić.

Futrzak wwiercił w mnie pytające spojrzenie po czym chwiejnie się podniósł i niepewnie podreptał w stronę dziewczyny. Przez chwilę nerwowo machał puszystym ogonem, zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić, po czym dotknął palców jej prawej ręki, lekko je ściskając i wypiszczał :

- Kiii! Kyu, ki, ki, kiii, se!

- Mamusiu jaki słodkiii!

Wymalowane oczy Satsuki zaczęły się niebezpiecznie świecić, więc szybko zabrałem bachora z dala od zasięgu jej dłoni. Podrapałem go w nagrodę za uchem i powiedziałem :

- Dobra robota, stary. Będzie z ciebie dobry pies na baby – wyszczerzyłem się do niego.

Zmarszczył czółko i objął mnie ramionami, mocno się przytulając. Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem, przytrzymując go pod tyłkiem, żeby przypadkiem nie spadł. Ma strasznie upierdliwą tendencję skakania z dość dużych wysokości, a co za tym idzie, obijania tego małego ciałka. Kompletny brak rozwagi, cholera.

- Zaraz będę się zbierał z powrotem do roboty – oznajmiłem jej, kiedy Kise zaczął drzemać nadal wierząc w uścisku moją szyję.

- Weźmiesz go ze sobą?

- Muszę. Podobno nie mogę go zostawiać samego, bo za każdym razem będzie wpadał w taką samą histerię. Dzięki, że przyszłaś mi pomóc. Doceniam to.

- Rozumiem. No cóż pozostaje mi tylko życzyć ci powodzenia, Dai – chan – posłała mi pokrzepiający uśmiech.

Westchnąłem głęboko, przymykając zmęczone powieki. Gnojek się uspokoił, a Momoi nie rozpieprzyła mi domu. Wszystko pięknie, cacy i w ogóle cud, miód i pornole, ale kurwa jego mać, jak ja mam niby przetransportować go do pracy, tak żeby szef tego nie zauważył? Przecież on jest wielkości małego dziecka więc nie schowam go do pudełka po butach czy kieszeni munduru. Chyba jestem w dupie. Suuuper.

* * *

Rozejrzałem się uważnie na boki i szybko przemknąłem do windy, ciągnąc za sobą roześmianego gówniarza. Jakoś udało mi się go przekonać, że dla jego własnego dobra, przynajmniej na czas drogi, musi założyć czapeczkę, która zakryje mu uszy. Ogon jakoś udało mi się wepchnąć do spodni, ale skubaniec cztery razy mnie przy tej czynności ugryzł. Tak, zdecydowanie jest to jego granica bezwzględna jeśli chodzi o dotykanie.

- Masz się mnie słuchać, Kise – powtórzyłem po raz dziesiąty niemal przewiercając go wzrokiem – Jak mówię, że masz być cicho to jesteś. Jak mówię, żebyś się schował to się chowasz. Czaisz?

- Kyu!

Zamachał wesoło łapkami, ale złote tęczówki błyszczały powagą. Podrapałem się w tył głowy ze zrezygnowaniem. Mimo wszystko mam przeczucie, że to się odbije na mojej karierze najseksowniejszego stróża prawa w stolicy. Skąd mogę mieć pewność, że w najmniej odpowiednim momencie mu nie odwali i nie zacznie rozrabiać? Cholera, same z nim problemy.

Drzwi powoli się rozsunęły więc wziąłem go na ręce i w ekspresowym tempie pokonałem drogę dzieląca nas od biurka. Wepchnąłem go pod nie, uwaliłem na krześle i sięgnąłem po jakieś papiery, żeby wyglądało jakbym cały czas nad czymś pracował. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie stresowałem. Kurwa, serce mi zaraz wyskoczy z piersi.

- Wyluzuj Aomine, nasz kochany pracodawca nadal nie skończył bawić się biednym tyłkiem Sakuraia. I to bez lubrykantu, heheszki.

Słysząc znajomy głos, zmarszczyłem czoło i spojrzałem do góry. Takao z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, pochylał się nade mną, a na ramieniu siedział mu ten zmutowany królik, żrąc plasterek obranej marchewki.

- Twoja zdolność prześladowcza jak zwykle mnie zadziwia – odparłem, od razu się rozluźniając.

- Oh, przestań, przestań, bo się zarumienię. Hehe, taki żarcik – puścił mi całuska – To gdzie ten twój słodziak, co?

Zmroziłem go wzrokiem, jednak schyliłem się po stojącego na podłodze gówniarza. Ściągnąłem mu czapkę i złapałem pod pachy. Zaśmiał się, machając w powietrzu nóżkami, kiedy wyciągnąłem go, stawiając na blacie. Ogon zdążył mu już dawno wyjść ze spodenek więc był cały potargany, a uszy sterczały wysoko do góry chłonąc nowe dźwięki, które rozchodziły się po pomieszczeniu. Z zainteresowaniem rozglądał się na boki z lekko otwartą mordką.

Kazunari zagwizdał z uznaniem :

- Rzeczywiście jest z dwa razy większy od Shin – chana. Raaany, będzie problem z jego ukryciem – podrapał się w zamyśleniu po policzku.

- No co ty nie powiesz – wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby – Gdyby nie fakt, że jest zmutowanym lisem to ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to mój syn.

Mężczyzną wstrząsnął nieopanowany chichot i szybko przyłożył nadgarstek do ust, żeby go zagłuszyć. Podniosłem ze zdziwieniem brwi, nie wiedząc co jest powodem tej nagłej wesołości. Chociaż w sumie ten idiota lał się, cholera wie z czego, prawie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

- Co ci? – spytałem, kiedy już się uspokoił.

- Wiesz wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek powiedział, że to twoje dziecko. Bo tak jakby, hehe, ono nie jest mudżynem. Ale nie bierz tego do siebie! Wszyscy doskonale wiemy, że to wszystko przez sadze, bo dorabiasz sobie jako kominiarz.

- Umrzyj ty czarna glizdo!

Znów zaczął się szczerzyć jak głupi do sera, robiąc krok do tyłu na wypadek, gdybym miał zamiar go uderzyć. Nie powiem. Ręka świerzbiła mnie okrutnie, ale przecież nie walnę swojego współpracownika, który na dodatek ma identyczny problem w postaci włochatej kulki sierści. Co za ironia losu, kurwa.

Chciałem mu właśnie coś odpyskować, kiedy drzwi od gabinetu się otworzyły i wyszedł z nich szef, ubierając w pośpiechu swoją skurzaną kurtkę. Szybko ściągnąłem Kise z powrotem na podłogę i przyłożyłem palec do ust, nakazując mu tym samym siedzieć cicho. Pokiwał szybko główką i przytulił się mocno do mojej łydki.

- Wychodzę. Najprawdopodobniej nie będzie mnie już do końca dnia, więc ci którzy nie mają nocnej zmiany muszą do wieczora skończyć raporty i wysłać mi je na pocztę – rozkazał, w biegu poprawiając okulary na nosie.

Zanim zdążyłem chociażby mrugnąć, już go nie było. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Dzisiaj najwyraźniej mi się upiecze. Cóż za niebywałe szczęście.

Takao parsknął śmiechem, kiedy zauważył Sakuraia, który nieporadnie wyczołgał się z kanciapy kilku minut po Imayoshim. Twarz miał mocno zaczerwienioną, a wargi pogryzione aż do krwi. Łohoho, musiało być ostro. Biedny chłopak. Nie zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie.

- Oi, żyjesz? – spytałem grzecznie.

Usłyszałem cichy chichot i trzepnąłem Kazunariego w ramię, każąc mu się tym samym opanować. Posłał mi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, ale wykonał nieme polecenie. Ryou podskoczył nerwowo, momentalnie krzywiąc się z bólu, a jego jasnobrązowe tęczówki niebezpiecznie zalśniły. Znów będzie ryczał. Cudownie, tylko tego nam tutaj brakowało.

- Przepraszam! A, tak, tak, w porządku. Przepraszam, przepraszam, że żyję. Już się biorę za pracę tylko skoczę przed tym do toalety. Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam...

Pociągnął nosem i cały czas coś do siebie mamrocząc, dokuśtykał do kibla i się w nim zamknął. Westchnąłem głęboko, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu. Że on się naprawdę tak dawał pieprzyć szefowi. Na jego miejscu już dawno bym się postawił i odgryzł mu tego małego chuja. Albo przynajmniej dał w ryj, jak kto woli.

Podrapałem się z roztargnieniem w kark i machinalnie spojrzałem w dół. Zszokowany wytrzeszczyłem oczy, po czym uśmiechnąłem szeroko. Takao uniósł jedną brew do góry i nachylił się, żeby sprawdzić co mnie tak rozbawiło. Obok mojej nogi, Kise zwinął się w kłębek, a na jego głowie leżał ten zmutowany, zielonowłosy królik. Oboje kompletnie olali to co się wokół nich działo i smacznie sobie zasnęli, od czasu do czasu cicho pochrapując.

- Rany, rany, Chyba się polubili.

- Na to wygląda.

- Wracam do roboty. W końcu muszę napisać te zaległe raporty – Kazunari skrzywił z niezadowoleniem usta – Jak się obudzą to mnie zawołaj.

Pomachał mi ręką na odchodne i podszedł do swojego biurka, znikając za stertą piętrzących się na nim papierów do wypełnienia. Nie wiem czy udałoby mu się z tym uporać w tydzień, a co dopiero jedno popołudnie. Pokręciłem z politowaniem głową, odpalając komputer. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że od pewnego momentu nieświadomie głaszczę małe, lisie ucho.

* * *

Nasze trzy futrzaki po pewnym czasie zaczęły się całkiem dobrze dogadywać. Razem uzgodniliśmy, że będą bawić się pod biurkiem Himuro, bo jest największe i jak na razie zdawało to egzamin. Kiedy tylko Imayoshi wychodził ze swojego gabinetu, grzecznie się chowały i starały nie hałasować, dzięki czemu nadal nie odkrył kto stoi za przegryzionymi kablami od jego telefonu, zasikanymi butami oraz podrapaną szafą. Jakoś żaden z nas nie miał wyrzutów sumienia z tym związanych.

Szczerze to strasznie byłem zdziwiony, że tym szkrabom udało się zaprzyjaźnić. W końcu każdy z nich był mutacją innego zwierzęcia, nie wspominając już o tym, że różnili się wzrostem, zachowaniem, a nawet sposobem mówienia. Cieszyło mnie to. Przynajmniej mogłem w spokoju udawać, że ciężko pracuję, aby zarobić na najnowsze pornole. No dobra, na jedzenie, ubrania i inne bzdety w sumie też.

Jednak największy szok przeżyłem, kiedy Kise powiedział w końcu swoje pierwsze słowo po ludzku. Byliśmy wtedy w domu, a ja właśnie męczyłem się z zupą, która leżała już od dobrych pięciu dni w lodówce. Kompletnie bym o niej zapomniał, gdyby nie fakt, że z garnka zaczęło capić prawie na kilometr. Obym się przez to nie rozchorował, bo jakoś nie za bardzo chcę rzygać dalej niż widzieć.

Futrzak siedział na stole, patrząc się na mnie uważnie, po czym nagle wyciągnął przed siebie łapki i wydukał :

- Daj!

Łyżka wypadła mi z ręki i z brzękiem upadła na podłogę. Kompletnie się tym nie przejmowałem, gapiąc się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Przekrzywił główkę w bok, zaniepokojony moim niecodziennym zachowaniem i chwiejnie się podniósł. Przystąpiłam z nóżki na nóżkę i dotknął paluszkiem policzka. Zamrugałem kilka razy, biorąc się w końcu garść i wychrypiałem :

- Oi, oi, oi, od kiedy ty gadasz smarku?

- Ki?

Aha. Dobra, chyba za wcześnie się podjarałem. Ciężko westchnąłem i pstryknąłem go lekko w czoło. Zmarszczył cienkie brwi, głośno piszcząc, najwyraźniej będąc tym dogłębnie oburzony. Wyszczerzył kły i zanim zdążyłem się cofnąć, użarł mnie w palec na tyle głęboko, że poleciała krew.

- Żesz ty cholerny...! – zawyłem, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle.

Jezu, ale to boli! Zabiję gnoja. Zrobię sobie z niego żywą tarczę strzelniczą, a potem wpycham i postawię w salonie, kurwa mać.

* * *

Gówniarz mieszkał już ze mną od dobrego miesiąca. Miałem kompletnie związane ręce, bo pomimo namiętnych odwiedzin poczty, przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, nadal nie udało mi się ustalić kto przysłał mi tą chrzanioną paczkę. Nie mogłem zrobić nic innego jak naprawdę się nim zaopiekować chociaż doprowadzało mnie to do szewskiej pasji. Seksowny gliniarz i jego złota kulka sierści. Ja pieprzę, to brzmi jak tytuł jakiejś niskobudżetowej komedii.

Dobrze, że przynajmniej nauczył się gadać. Po jego pierwszej, dość nieudanej próbie, podpuszczałem go tak często, aż w końcu nauczył się sklecać w miarę poprawne zdania. Co prawda strasznie mu się to nie podobało i bardzo często mnie gryzł albo drapał, ale było warto. Z czasem, pomimo licznych fochów, zaczęło iść mu to coraz sprawniej, a teraz to jadaczka mu się praktycznie nie zamyka. Już sam nie wiem, czy bardziej mi odpowiadało, kiedy używał różnego rodzaju pisków do porozumiewania się.

Jednak największym wyzwaniem było nauczenie go mojego nazwiska. Głupi zwierzak za cholerę nie potrafił go zapamiętać. Nie wiem czy to z czystej złośliwości czy naprawdę nie mógł tego przyswoić do swojego pustego łba, ale jedno było pewne. Moja cierpliwość została wystawiona na kurewsko ogromną próbę, którą udało mi się jakoś przetrwać. Właśnie. Jakoś. A trzy rozbite doniczki, podarte firanki i rozpieprzone radio się wytnie.

- Przecież ci mówię! Aomine! – powtórzyłem chyba po raz setny, starając się nie wybuchnąć – Mam ci to przeliterować? A – o – m – i – n – e!

Futrzak spojrzał na mnie, ze złością marszcząc małe brewki i wydukał :

- A... Mine!

Zaliczyłem kolejny zgon na krześle, zaciskając ręce w pieści tak mocno, że aż mi knykcie pobielały. Nie. Po prostu, kurwa, nie. Od jebanej godziny siedzę z nim jak ten ostatni tłumok i próbuje nauczyć poprawnej wymowy jednego słowa. Jednego, jebanego słowa. Ja rozumiem, że to jakaś pomyłka genetyczna i ma problemy z ogarnięciem się, no ale ludzie! Są jakieś granice niedorozwoju!

- Ja pierdolę, Kise! Aomine, a nie Mine!

- Kyuuu! Mine!

- Nie denerwuj mnie – warknąłem, pocierając dwoma palcami skroń – Naprawdę jesteś tak tępy czy tylko udajesz?

Zjeżył się cały i głośno zawarczał, pokazując swoje ostro zakończone kły. Oho, teraz próbuje się buntować. Ja mu dam się na mnie fuczyć. Nieodczekanie jego, kurna. Zanim zdążył mnie użreć, trzepnąłem go zwiniętą w rulon gazetą. Głośno krzyknął, łapiąc się rączkami za główkę i kładąc po sobie uszy.

- Kiii – jęknął i pociągnął nosem.

Jego bursztynowe tęczówki niebezpiecznie błysnęły, a po chwili zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. Znów będzie ryczał. Nie wierzę, ile jest z nim zachodu. Zachowuje się dosłownie jak jakaś baba podczas okresu i wszystkie swoje problemy załatwia płaczem. Chociaż w sumie sam też jestem sobie winien skoro się łapię na takie tanie chwyty i mu na to notorycznie pozwalam. Kiedy tylko chodzi o niego to robię się miękką ciotą. Cholera, ale porażka.

- Nie rycz – westchnąłem cierpiętniczo – Zapomniałeś już co ci mówiłem? Facet musi być twardy.

Pogłaskałem go po skołtunionych włosach i pozwoliłem przytulić do reki. Ciałkiem idealnie dopasował się do jej kształtu, a paznokcie lekko wbił w moją śniadą skórę, cicho popiskując. Rany, rany i co ja z nim mam? Nawet nie potrafię się zbyt długo gniewać na tą pocieszną kulkę sierści. Chyba łagodnieję na starość.

- No już, już. Ładnie się ogarniamy – mruknąłem, kiedy poczułem jak zaciska ząbki na moich palcach – Koniec czułości. Satsuki mnie zabije, bo znowu przeze mnie beczałeś - wymamrotałem, lekko go odpychając.

Zamachał wesoło ogonkiem na sam dźwięk imienia tej różowej lesby i grzecznie się ode mnie odkleił, uśmiechając szeroko. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy tak bardzo się polubili. Na samym początku nie pałali do siebie zbytnią sympatią, ale z każdymi kolejnymi odwiedzinami kobiety można było zaobserwować duże poprawy w ich wzajemnych relacjach, aż w końcu Kise zaczął ją traktować na równi ze mną. Co jest wkurwiające, ale to teraz mało istotne.

- Co się szczerzysz? – spytałem, widząc jego rozradowany pyszczek.

Dopiero później zacząłem żałować swoich słów. To było najgłupszym co mogłem w tej sytuacji powiedzieć. Maluch rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej, klasnął w łapki i oznajmił :

- Dai – chan!

...kurwa, że co?

- Że jak? – wydyszałem zszokowany.

Dobrze, że siedziałem na krześle, bo inaczej na bank zaliczyłbym glebę. Nogi miałem jak z waty, a jakoś zbytnio nie chciałem w najbliższym czasie zapoznać się lepiej z białymi kafelkami, którymi wyłożona była podłoga w kuchni. Ja pieprzę, jak można być tak pieruńsko słodkim?

- Dai – chan! – powtórzył bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

- Oi, oi, oi, dlaczego nazywasz mnie tak jak ciocia Momoi?

- Bo miłość!

Trzymajcie mnie, bo zaraz tutaj pierdolnę na zawał. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, pocierając rękami twarz. Jestem oficjalnie skonfundowany tym argumentem. W ten oto pojebany sposób zostałem przez własnego futrzaka ochrzczony Dai – chanem i nawet zapomniałem się o to porządnie na niego wkurwić. Pora umierać.

* * *

Czas mijał, a Kise w ogóle nie rósł pomimo, że żarł za trzech. Nie wiem gdzie on potrafił pomieścić tyle jedzenia, ale trochę mnie to przerażało. W sumie nie powinienem się martwić, bo Takao wraz z Himuro mieli podobny problem. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że jednak moja pomyłka genetyczna była największa. Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedzieliśmy czy to jest normalne. Tak naprawdę zajmowanie się nimi należało do łatwych zajęć, ale skąd mięliśmy mieć pewność, że to co robimy jest dla nich odpowiednie? Kuźwa, chyba brzmię jak jakaś nadopiekuńcza matka, ale nie moja wina, że lekko mnie to niepokoiło.

Chociaż jakby się spojrzeć na tego zmutowanego lisa to nie wyglądał jakby cierpiał. Wręcz przeciwnie, szczerzył się do każdego napotkanego po drodze człowieka, doprowadzając starsze panie do mentalnego orgazmu. Szkoda, że trochę oporniej szło mu z tymi młodszymi, ale nie narzekałem na brak zainteresowania. W końcu w kieszeni spoczywały cztery, nowe numery telefonów należące do naprawdę niezłych, biuściastych panienek. Zapowiada się naprawdę upojny tydzień.

Mocniej ścisnąłem jego drobną rączkę i skręciłem w stronę supermarketu. Wspólne wypady na miasto były już wpisane w naszą codzienność, poza tym jak miałem go ze sobą to zawsze dostawałem jakieś rabaciki w różnych sklepach. Posiadanie własnego, uroczego potwora ma swoje plusy, o których przekonałem się stosunkowo szybko.

Zwyczajowo sięgnąłem po koszyk, a futrzak wdrapał mi się na barana. Bardzo lubił tak robić zakupy, bo wtedy mógł wszystko obserwować z góry, a nawet ściągać produkty ułożone na najwyższych półkach. Wszystko by było naprawdę zajebiście, gdyby jeszcze mnie nie ciągnął, przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji za włosy. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to przedwcześnie przez niego wyłysieję.

Kiedy sięgałem po kolejne paczki z mięsem, które były fundamentem diety gówniarza, ktoś dźgnął mnie mocno w bok. Wypuściłem głośno powietrze z płuc, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Tylko jedna osoba potrafiła tak precyzyjnie wycelować, żeby palcami trafić mi idealnie pod żebra. Odwróciłem się w kierunku napastnika z mordem wypisanym na twarzy i wysyczałem :

- Tetsuuu, ty mały chujaszku!

- Dzień dobry, Aomine – kun. Widzę, że twoje słownictwo w ogóle nie uległo poprawie. To zasmucające.

- Idź w pizdu z tym swoim sarkazmem – warknąłem, posyłając mu lodowate spojrzenie.

- Powinieneś więcej czasu poświęcać książkom, wtedy poszerzą ci się horyzonty. Zawsze możesz wpaść do mojego przedszkola i posłuchać bajek, sądzę że reprezentujecie podobny poziom inteligencji więc nie powinieneś mieć problemu z ich zrozumieniem.

- Od kiedy ty umiesz czytać? – sarknąłem, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Widzisz jakoś udało mi się opanować tą trudną sztukę, koniecznie musisz wziąć ze mnie przykład – uśmiechnął się lekko.

Odwzajemniłem gest i uścisnąłem jego nadstawioną dłoń. A wtedy mnie zamurowało. Jego prawej nogi uczepił się jakiś czerwonowłosy stwór z pomarańczowymi uszami w czarne plamki i identycznym kolorystycznie, cienkim ogonie, którym nerwowo machał. Był tak samo zmutowany jak Kise tylko, że o wiele większy. I miał podwójne brwi. Ja pierdolę, podwójne brwi. Ale jaja.

- Co to niby jest? – parsknąłem, ledwo powstrzymując wybuch śmiechu.

Kuroko pogłaskał uspokajająco to dziwadło po nastroszonych włosach i odparł :

- Niepotrzebnie zadałeś to pytanie skoro sam masz podobną rewelację na głowie. I to dość dosłownie – powędrował wzrokiem w kierunku lisa, który nadal siedział mi na ramionach – Tylko, że u mnie przybrało to formę połączenia tygrysa i dziecka.

- O rany, więc to kot?

- Tygrys, Aomine – kun. Tygrys, który strasznie się ciebie przestraszył – posłał mi spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.

- Serio? Soraski, nie chciałem.

Podrapałem się w tył głowy i kucnąłem przed maluchem. Z zaskoczenia wydał z siebie gardłowy dźwięk i skulił jeszcze bardziej, miętosząc w małych rączkach materiał spodni swojego pana. Więc nadmierna bojaźliwość jest u nich czymś zupełnie normalnym. Dobrze wiedzieć.

- Em, no to tego – mruknąłem nie wiedząc jak do niego zagadać – Nie bój się mnie, nie jestem taki straszny na jakiego wyglądam. Eee... kici, kici... czy coś?

- Kici, kici? – Tetsu zagryzł mocno usta, żeby się nie roześmiać – Kici, kici? Co ty w ogóle odstawiasz?

- Próbuję do niego zagadać, nie? A skoro to kot...

- Twoja zdolność myślenia jak zwykle mnie powala, Kiziamine – kun.

Że, kurwa, co?

- Jak mnie nazwałeś? – warknąłem, czując że zaraz naprawdę nie wytrzymam i mu przywalę w tą obojętną mordę.

- Nie stresuj się, Kiziamine – kun. To na swój sposób urocze, że tak bardzo starasz się zaprzyjaźnić z Taigą.

Poczułem się, jakby ktoś wylał na mnie kubeł zimnej wody. Dosłownie mnie zmroziło, szczególnie kiedy Kise zachichotał głośno i zaczął klaskać. Mam co do tego złe przeczucia. Bardzo, bardzo złe przeczucia. Prawie zapadłem się pod ziemię, kiedy zapiszczał na tyle głośno, żeby usłyszała go połowa sklepu :

- Kizia, Kizia, Kizia!

Ubiję gówniarza.

- O, widzę że twojemu podopiecznemu się to nawet spodobało – Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko – Postaraj się nie wybuchnąć, sądzę że tutejszy personel ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż sprzątanie po tobie.

- Łatwo ci mówić ty cholerny dupku – warknąłem, masując dwoma palcami skroń – Myślałem, że robota pana przedszkolanki trochę utemperuje twój sadystyczny charakter, ale najwidoczniej się pomyliłem.

- Praca, a życie prywatne to zupełnie co innego, ale spokojnie już daję ci spokój – poklepał mnie pocieszycielsko po plecach – Będę się zbierał, bo obiecałem dzisiaj przyjść na turniej Akashiego – kun. To podobno jakaś ważna rozgrywka.

Pokręciłem w niedowierzaniu głową. Nie mogłem pojąć, jakim cudem Tetsu nadal utrzymywał kontakt z tą przerażającą, czerwoną gnidą i potrafił z nim normalnie rozmawiać. Chociaż w sumie osobowości mieli podobne, tylko że Seijuurou jawniej ukazywał swoje emocje – niestety najczęściej te negatywne, a zarazem mordercze. Ciągłe noszenie przy sobie ostrych przedmiotów i wrodzona nadpobudliwość tylko tego dopełniały.

- Powodzenia. Oby udało ci się wrócić w jednym kawałku.

- Nie przesadzaj, te mecze są naprawdę interesujące. Ah, a poza tym to mógłbyś od czasu do czasu do mnie wpaść. Dzieciaki ucieszą się widząc swojego ulubionego pana policjanta – mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo i wziął swojego mutanta na ręce.

Zwierzak ufnie wtulił się w jego tors, patrząc na mnie z przerażeniem wymalowanym w czerwonych ślepiach. Ta, chyba naprawdę się mnie cholernie boi. W chuj uroczo.

- Jak znów mają mi zarzygać mundur to podziękuję – burknąłem ze zrezygnowaniem.

- To najwyższy czas, żeby nauczyć się obsługiwać pralkę, Kiziamine – kun.

W ostatniej chwili umknął przed moją nadlatującą pięścią i wytknął zaczepnie język. Niestety w dalszym ciągu był tak samo zwinny jak w czasach szkolnych, przez co rzadko kiedy udawało mi się go walnąć. W odwecie pokazałem mu środkowy palec na co przewrócił oczami, odwracając się na pietach w kierunku zatłoczonych kas.

- Kiedyś naprawdę ci się oberwie, Tetsu – zawołałem za nim.

Nic nie odpowiedział tylko pomachał mi na pożegnanie ręką. Obserwowałem jego oddalające się plecy i westchnąłem ciężko. Powinienem odświeżyć swoje licealne znajomości, ale jakoś nie mam na to kompletnie siły. To nawet zabawne, że spotkałem Kuroko w takich okolicznościach i to jeszcze w towarzystwie Taigi, czy jak to tam ten zmutowany tygrys miał na imię. To dość nostalgiczne. Dobra, koniec tego dobrego. Muszę się ogarnąć zanim zapomnę co miałem kupić. Mąkę i mięso mam, pieczywo też, to teraz przydałoby się jakieś mleko i...

- Kizia, Kizia, Kizia! – Kise zaśmiał się wesoło i pociągnął mnie za ciemne włosy.

... i ze dwa sześciopaki piwa. Tak, to najwyższy czas się najebać.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

* * *

**Warning : ****Jak widzicie Futrzak skończył się już po czterech rozdziałach – niestety nie byłam w stanie dociągnąć do pięciu, bo jednak pisanie tego jest ponad moje siły x.x Za dużo cukru, o wiele za dużo, jesu umieram ;-; Chociaż muszę przyznać, że uwielbiam dwuznaczne teksty w tej historii, szczególnie w tym rozdziale C: Kisia jest na swój sposób rozczulająca i jestem pełna podziwu, że Aomine wytrzymał z nim tak długo :3 Co do pytania, kto wysłał im te futrzaki to szczerze odpowiem, że nie mam pojęcia xD' Pisałam to kompletnie się nad tym faktem nie zastanawiając więc tak naprawdę możecie to interpretować jak chcecie. Przy okazji życzę udanych wakacji C:  
**

* * *

Mieliście kiedyś tak, że po dzikiej imprezie nie wiadomo jakim cudem, wróciliście do własnego domu, nie wspominając już o idealnym trafieniu na wyrko? Jak tak to super, witajcie w klubie, to czas na wygibasy na stole w samej bieliźnie z muszelek, czy coś. Nie wiem, o której skończyła się ta zjebana impreza na komisariacie z okazji powrotu Wakamatsu – tak przy okazji to chuj mu w dupę, mógłby zdechnąć – ale na pewno dość późno. Chociaż ja to tylko zakładam, bo mój zapijaczony mózg odmawia teraz współpracy i wyświetla mi się jakiś czerwony, popieprzony terror. Pomińmy.

Alkohol lał się strumieniami, dziwki z niższych pięter – przekonane tak nota bene przez Takao - tańczyły na biurkach kompletnie roznegliżowane, Imayoshi pieprzył Sakuraia na oczach wszystkich, Himuro zwiał do domu razem z malutkim Atsushim, będąc przy tym czerwonym jak burak i mamrotał coś w stylu : „cholera jasna, z kim ja muszę pracować!?". Ze zjebani. Heheszki. A co z resztą najciekawsze - osoby na której cześć była ta kosmiczna balanga, magicznie zabrakło.

Na szczęście Kise razem z Shin – chanem, czy jak miał na imię ten zielony królik w okularach, udało mi się uśpić i schować w szafie. To cud, że o nich nie zapomniałem na sam koniec. Zostałem chyba przy tej czynności kilkakrotnie pogryziony, ale byłem zbyt nawalony, żeby cokolwiek poczuć więc jedynym dowodem na to mogą być całkiem głębokie rany na ramieniu, które teraz bolą jak diabli. Nieznośny gówniarz.

Wracając go głównego tematu, jakoś udało mi się dotrzeć do domu i nie zgubić po drodze futrzaka, co jest moim osobistym sukcesem, który musze uczcić w najbliższym burdelu. Oh przepraszam, agencji towarzyskiej. Chyba też dzięki opatrzności boskiej, dotarłem szczęśliwie do łóżka na którym i pewnie od razu zasnąłem. A dokładnie w tym miejscu zaczyna się mój problem.

Bo, kurwa ja pierdolę jego psia mać, obudziłem się z poczuciem, że ktoś mnie dusi. Na początku, zanim jeszcze otworzyłem oczy, podejrzewałem że po drodze zgarnąłem jakąś dziewoję i się z nią kulturalnie wychędożyłem, co wcale nie byłoby taką złą opcją zważywszy na to, że ostatnio zbyt wiele sobie nie poruchałem. Jednak, gdy odważyłem się rozchylić powieki, ujrzałem przerażający widok. Istny, kurwa, koszmar.

Na moim seksownym torsie leżała blond głowa z ogromnymi lisimi uszami, pas obejmowały męskie, dość silne ramiona, a nogi miziało coś puchatego, będące na stówę ogonem. Kise przestał być mały. Stał się duży. Duży jak człowiek. W każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Ja pierdolę, co ja brałem. Tak, to chyba czas na atak wesołej paniki.

Z przerażeniem obserwowałem złote refleksy migoczące w jego przydługich kosmykach, spowodowane słońcem, które wlewało się do sypialni przez na wpół otwarte okno. Chrapał sobie w najlepsze, radośnie miażdżąc mi przy okazji żebra. Boże, kurwa, za co!?

Nie, nie, nie. Nie mogę teraz wpaść w histerię. Muszę przeanalizować wszystkie możliwości. Pierwsza : to tylko jebany sen. Druga : obudziłem się, ale jestem nadal pod wpływem alkoholu i to wszystko mi się tylko wydaje. Trzecia : gówniarz serio urósł, a teraz obłapia mnie jak jakaś baba. Czwarta : trafiłem do jebanego piekła.

Przy czym żadna z tych opcji mi się za bardzo nie podoba. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę i z całej siły uszczypnąłem się w ramię. Oprócz piekącego uczucia wykręconej skóry nic się nie zmieniło. Naprawdę taka była okropna rzeczywistość. Teraz to nawet nie ma miejsca na jakiś pieprzony optymizm. Jestem w ciemnej dupie. Cholera i co ja mam niby teraz zrobić?

Niepewnie potrząsnąłem go za gołe ramię, z napięciem czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i odtrącił nachalną dłoń, ściskając mnie jeszcze mocniej. Żyłka na czole zaczęła mi niebezpiecznie pulsować, a usta rozciągnęły się w upiornym uśmiechu. Tak się, kurwa, nie będziemy bawić.

- Wstawaj ty głupi sierściuchu! – warknąłem i z całej siły przywaliłem mu w łeb.

Z piskiem podskoczył jak oparzony, przy okazji mnie puszczając i rozglądając nerwowo na boki. Przy tej nagłej czynności kołdra zsunęła się na podłogę pokazując jego ciało w całej okazałości. Oprócz tego, że wyglądał jak nastolatek i między nogami urósł mu kutas, to za wiele się nie zmieniło. Dziwaczny ogon nadal wyrastał mu z tyłka, a z włosów uszy, które teraz postawione były na baczność.

Rany, co za pomyłka genetyczna. Dopiero teraz widzę, jak bardzo jest to schizowe. Jak był mały to jeszcze jako tako to znosiłem, bo emanował taką słodkością, że człowiek momentalnie się rozczulał. A teraz to niby co to jest? Chłopak z dodatkowym owłosieniem w nietypowych miejscach. Ja pieprzę, co za kosmos. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że całkiem ładny. Nie, nie przystojny. Po prostu ładny. Trochę jak baba.

- Dai – chan!

Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy uśmiechnął się szeroko i z pieprzoną radością poleciał do przodu. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, objął mnie mocno za szyję i zamruczał tak jakby był nadal szkrabem. Właśnie przytula mnie facet. Nagi facet. W mózgu włączyła mi się ostrzegawcza lampka i machinalnie odepchnąłem go wolną ręką.

- Dai – chan? – spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem – Dai – chaaan... – w jego bursztynowych tęczówkach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy.

Żesz, psia krew. Dlaczego nie mógł wyrosnąć z tego żałosnego ślumoczenia przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji? To wkurwiające i niezręczne. Zdusiłem w sobie przekleństwo i wszechogarniającą chęć ponownego dania mu po pysku. To dla mnie nowa sytuacja. Musze się hamować, bo nie wiadomo jak na to zareaguje.

- Kise, kurwa, dlaczego jesteś taki duży? – palnąłem, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język.

Cholera, głupszego pytania to chyba nie mogłem zadać. Chociaż w sumie, może mi to łaskawie wyjaśni. Jeśli oczywiście sam zdąży ogarnąć, że nie jest już wielkości półlitrowego kubka czy też niemowlaka. Jak kto woli.

- Duży? – zamrugał tymi kurewsko długimi rzęsami i spojrzał na siebie – Kyuuu, w końcu urosłem!

- Znaczy, że... od początku było to wiadome? – bąknąłem, coraz mniej z tego rozumiejąc.

- Uhm – przytaknął, uśmiechając się szeroko – Udało mi się! – energicznie wstał z wyrka i zaczął skakać po pomieszczeniu - Nie cieszysz się, Dai – chan? Teraz jestem twojego wzrostu!

Rzeczywiście, dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że ten głupi futrzak był ze mną prawie równy. Kurwa jebana mać, to chyba nie na moje nerwy. Potarłem twarz dłońmi, kompletnie olewając jego radosne popiskiwanie i fakt, że zaraz wywróci cały pokój do góry nogami. Nagle odczułem głęboką chęć podzielenia się z kimś tym faktem. Tak, to najwyższy czas na gorące ploteczki z przyjaciółmi.

- Kise, weź się ogarnij – mruknąłem ze zrezygnowaniem – Nie za bardzo odpowiada mi to, że cały czas świecisz gołymi jajami.

- Jajami? – przekrzywił głowę w bok, robiąc smutna minkę – A co to?

- Ty tak serio?

- Chodzi o te takie do jedzenia? Ale przecież nie wziąłem ich z lodówki!

Prawie zaliczyłem zgon na miejscu, jednak w ostatniej chwili udało mi się opanować. No tak, to przecież tylko jakiś zmutowany sierściuch. To może nawet lepiej, że nie posiadł jeszcze takiej wiedzy, będzie mi zdecydowanie łatwiej z nim gadać. Odetchnąłem głęboko, w myślach licząc do dziesięciu, żeby się chociaż trochę uspokoić i odparłem :

- Nieważne. Po prostu idź się umyć i ubrać. Sądzę, że stare ubrania będą na ciebie za małe więc możesz coś wybrać z mojej szafy. Tylko łapy precz od munduru – dodałem szybko, widząc że zaczynają mu się świecić gały.

Momentalnie zmarkotniał, kładąc po sobie uszy, ale grzecznie podreptał wykonać moje polecenie. Kiedy tylko jego ogon zniknął za drzwiami, sięgnąłem po komórkę i wyszukałem odpowiedni numer telefonu. Przyłożyłem aparat do ucha, modląc się w duchu, żeby był jeszcze w domu i odebrał.

- Słucham?

Rozluźniłem się nieco słysząc spokojny, opanowany głos Kuroko i powiedziałem :

- Siemson, Tetsu. Sorry, że dzwonię tak wcześnie...

- Jest dwunasta, Aomine – kun.

- Toteż właśnie mowię, że wcześnie – warknąłem, przewracając oczami – Ale wiesz, mam taki duży problem. Bo widzisz mój lis...

- Czyżby urósł do niesamowicie dużych rozmiarów przez jedną noc? Jeśli tak to mamy ten sam kłopot. Jestem lekko zaskoczony, jak szybko Taiga z małego dziecka stał się mężczyzną. On jest wyższy ode mnie.

- Kurwa, to widzę, że oboje jesteśmy w dupie – westchnąłem, wygodniej opierając się o ramę łóżka – Jak to wyższy?

- Normalnie. Po prostu wyższy.

- Ile ma? – zaciekawiłem się.

- Coś około metra dziewięćdziesięciu. Prawdziwy tygrys – ostatnie zdanie powiedział z doskonale wyczuwalną dumą.

- No to nieźle, Kise też gdzieś tak tyle wyciągnął. Wiem, że to może głupio zabrzmi, ale co dalej?

Przez chwilę Kuroko milczał po czym odparł jakby to była oczywista oczywistość :

- Jak to co? Nadal będziemy się nimi zajmować i musimy to zaakceptować. Nie sądzę, żeby było inne wyjście z tej niecodziennej sytuacji. A teraz wybacz Aomine – kun, ale się spieszę. Dzieci wzywają.

- Chyba masz rację. Powodzenia, Tetsu.

Rozłączyłem się, z ledwością powstrzymując, by nie rzucić komórką w przeciwległą ścianę. Zaakceptować? Kurwa mać, gdyby to było takie proste! Wolne żarty, że się z tym pogodzę. Przecież to jakaś pieprzona schiza jest, a na dodatek jakoś nigdy nie pisałem się, żeby zostać jej głównym bohaterem.

* * *

Na komisariacie było duszno i ciasno. Tak. Ciasno. Wręcz zajebiście ciasno. A czemu? Bo, kurwa, przybyło trzech dodatkowych gości, którzy na dodatek nie byli wielkości typowego Japończyka. Po raz kolejny spojrzałem się z otwartą gębą na mężczyznę stojącego obok Himuro i wychrypiałem :

- To na serio jest ten twój żarłoczny futrzak?

Tatsuya momentalnie się zarumienił i pokiwał twierdząco głową, skubiąc nerwowo rękaw munduru. Ten potwór, który kiedyś był wielkości pięści, wyrósł na dwumetrowego dziwoląga z przydługimi, fioletowymi kłakami z których wyrastały małe uszka. I tylko te jebane uszka potwierdzały fakt, że naprawdę był tym samym zmutowanym chomikiem co wcześniej. I w sumie to jeszcze tylko ekspresja twarzy mu się nie zmieniła i nadal wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zasnąć.

- Ja pieprzę, czym ty żeś go karmił?

- Przecież już mówiłem, że zwykłymi nasionkami!

- Że nasionkami to spoko, ale to chyba jakiejś magicznej fasoli, heheszki – Kazunari gwizdnął z podziwem, podpierając się pod boki.

Odwróciłem się w jego kierunku, podnosząc jedną brew do góry.

- Nie wiem z czego rżysz, ale ten twój królik to też jakiś gigantyczny się zrobił. Jest wyższy ode mnie, psiakrew!

- Uwaaah, no co ty gadasz? Spostrzegawczość pierwsza klasa zresztą jak zwykle, Aomine – posłał mi szeroki uśmiech – Może rzeczywiście Shin – chan ciuteczkę podrósł, ale nadal jest tak samo słodki i milusi!

- To niedorzeczne! – zielonowłosy futrzak momentalnie się zaczerwienił i nerwowo poprawił czarne oprawki okularów na nosie.

- A nie mówiłem? Aw, słodziak!

Takao kompletnie odleciał do swojego prywatnego kosmosu, tarmosząc za białe uszy swojego biednego futrzaka. Miałem ochotę zaliczyć efektowne załamanie, ale Kise mi na to nie pozwalał, mocno trzymając za dłoń. Od samego przyjścia, aż do teraz, był dziwnie nerwowy i raz po raz podskakiwał w miejscu. Nie wiedziałem o co mu może chodzić, bo w końcu powinien pamiętać to miejsce bardzo dobrze. Przecież spędzał tutaj większość swojego czasu, bawiąc się z resztą mutantów i uprzykrzając dzień reszcie biura.

- Wszystko pięknie i zajebiście, ale co my mamy powiedzieć szefowi jak już tutaj przyjdzie? – spytałem, kiedy w końcu wszyscy ogarnęli się na tyle, żeby mnie wysłuchać.

- Um... prawdę? – zaproponował Himuro, pozwalając oprzeć Atsushiemu brodę na swoim ramieniu.

- Prawdę? – parsknąłem – Już widzę jak nam uwierzy. To będzie coś w stylu: „no bo widzi pan, tak jakby dostaliśmy to pocztą, ale to na początku było małe, ale teraz podrosło i nie możemy się z tym rozstać, a tak w ogóle to mutacje ludzi i zwierząt." Nawet teraz brzmi to nieprawdopodobnie i co najmniej śmiesznie.

- Oj taaam, po co te nerwy? Co będzie to będzie!

W tym samym momencie drzwi od gabinetu się otworzyły i wyszedł z nich ledwo trzymający się na nogach Sakurai wraz z zadowolonym Imayoshim. Oho, znów się ostro seksili. Ciekawe, który to już raz dzisiaj? Sądząc po postawie przepraszającego grzyba, to któryś z rzędu. I nadal robią to bez lubrykantu, o ile jestem dobrze poinformowany.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu stukotem klawiatury Wakamatsu, który po obejrzeniu mutantów i nazwaniu nas zjebanymi zjebami, kompletnie olał cały świat i zajął się swoją robotą. W sumie to może nawet i lepiej. Nie będzie przynajmniej przeszkadzał, kiedy rozpęta się mała wojna. Schoichi w szoku, aż szerzej otworzył oczy, co było samo w sobie przerażające, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w grymasie złości.

- Czy któryś z was może mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, od kiedy moja komenda zmieniła się w prywatne zoo?

Powiało, kurwa, chłodem. Chyba jesteśmy dupie.

* * *

Po raz kolejny zdolność do zmyślania Kazunariego nas uratowała. W kilka sekund wymyślił jakąś badziewną historyjkę na tyle długa i pokrętną, żeby ułagodzić szefa. Znaczy ułagodzić to chyba niezbyt dobre określenie. Po prostu mniej więcej po siedmiu minutach skapitulował i dał nam święty spokój, byleby tylko Takao się zamknął. W sumie to się nie dziwię. Jak on zaczynał pytlować to klękajcie narody – bez anielskiej cierpliwości i stoperów w uszach nie szło wytrzymać.

W ten oto radosny sposób udało nam się przetrzymać futrzaki, ale tylko na jeden dzień. Nie chcieliśmy stracić pracy więc musieliśmy podjąć odpowiednie kroki, żeby jeszcze bardziej nie zdenerwować Imayoshiego. Na szczęście szybko się okazało, że możemy je zostawiać same w domu. Co prawda Kise robił raban, wkurzał się i prawie mnie pogryzł za pierwszym razem, ale później przestało być to dla niego problemem. Udawało mu się jakoś radzić z samotnością, kiedy odkrył magiczne właściwości telewizora i laptopa. Dzięki tym małym udogodnieniom technicznym czekał na mój powrót, oglądając jakieś dramy, teleturnieje czy też inne bzdety. Niezbyt mnie to interesowało dopóki był grzeczny i nie rozwalał mieszkania. I to był mój błąd.

Wyobraźcie sobie, że raz wróciłem bardzo późno do domu. Byłem cholernie wyczerpany, bo pracowaliśmy nad pierwszą, od kilku miesięcy, poważną sprawą okolicznego gangu, który ostatnio bardzo zalazł społeczeństwu za skórę. Niby składali się z samych gówniarzy, ale dowodził nimi ktoś o wiele starszy z całkiem niezłym doświadczeniem. To właśnie przez to szło nam tak mozolnie i wszyscy byliśmy delikatnie mówiąc podenerwowani.

Nic więc dziwnego, że jak tylko przyszedłem, to od razu wlazłem do wanny pełnej gorącej wody. Miałem ochotę się wygrzać i zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach. Lis nie był przyzwyczajony, że go olewam na rzecz kąpieli, wiec zafutrzył się na śmierć i zaszył w sypialni. Przynajmniej mogłem bez pospiechu się umyć i trochę poleżeć, co doskonale odprężyło moje napięte mięśnie.

W całkiem dobrym humorze, poszedłem do swojego pokoju i wskoczyłem do łóżka, układając się obok sierściucha, który leżał odwrócony do mnie plecami. Najwyraźniej nadal mu nie przeszło, ale nie zaprzątałem sobie tym zbytnio głowy. Miałem ważniejsze rzeczy do przemyślenia od jego fochów.

Kiedy byłem już na pograniczu jawy i snu, poczułem jak coś gładzi mi udo. Od razu się rozbudziłem, zapalając stojącą na stoliku lampkę nocną. Prawie dostałem zawału, kiedy zobaczyłem jak Kise, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, nachyla się nade mną i najzwyczajniej w świecie maca i to prawie po jajach.

- Co ty odstawiasz? – wychrypiałem, zszokowany jego postępowaniem.

- Dzisiaj obejrzałem jeden z tych filmów co je chowasz za książkami w salonie.

Momentalnie mnie zmroziło.

- Te takie z czerwonym napisem plus osiemnaście na okładce? – spytałem nerwowo.

Ku mojej rozpaczy pokiwał twierdząco głową.

- Uhm. Zawsze je włączałeś, jak byłeś zestresowany i dzięki nim poprawiał ci się od razu humor, więc postawiłem zachowywać się jak tamte panie – wzruszył ramionami – Może zadziała.

Zaschło mi w gardle, kiedy dotknął przez kołdrę mojego penisa. Cholera, wiedziałem że powinienem głębiej schować te wszystkie pornosy, bo mogą z tego wyniknąć same kłopoty. Żesz kurwa, do czego to doszło, żeby jakiś zmutowany facet próbował mi zwalić na polepszenie nastroju?

Szybko złapałem go za nadgarstek i odciągnąłem od swoich dolnych partii ciała. Zamrugał kilka razy kompletnie zdezorientowany, po czym spytał :

- Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

- Bardzo ci dziękuję, że tak się starasz, ale nie możesz tego robić w ten sposób – uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko – Wiem, że nie chciałeś zrobić niczego złego, ale to jest po prostu niedopuszczalne. Tak mogą robić mi tylko inne panie. Zapamiętaj to, dobrze?

Po moich słowach wydął usta w podkówkę i położył pod siebie uszy. Zakląłem w myślach, widząc że zaczynają szklić mu się oczy, a ramiona nieopanowanie dygotać. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, cicho wyskamlał :

- No to co mam zrobić, żebyś się na mnie nie gniewał? Nie znam innego sposobu!

Coś ukłuło mnie mocno w sercu, a sam wypuściłem głośno powietrze z płuc. Rany, a więc on uważa, że się na niego obraziłem? Cholera, rzeczywiście dzisiaj potraktowałem go wyjątkowo chłodno, ale to tylko przez zmęczenie i ogrom intensywnej pracy. Wychodzi na to, że znów wszystko się stało przeze mnie. Rany, rany, czemu to zawsze ja jestem tym chujowym i niedobrym? To się już staje powoli nudne.

- Przecież nie jestem na ciebie zły – pogłaskałem go pieszczotliwie po skołtunionych włosach.

Podniósł niepewnie łeb do góry i pociągnął nosem.

- Jak to nie? Przecież krzyczałeś!

- Nie krzyczałem.

- Krzyczałeś! A nawet kazałeś mi sobie iść i zostawić cię w świętym spokoju – zagryzł dolną wargę aż do krwi – Strasznie mi się zrobiło przykro! Nie lubię, kiedy jesteś wobec mnie taki zimny i oschły, bo wtedy nie wiem co robić!

- Przepraszam, po prostu w pracy mnie dość mocno wymęczyli i przez to nie mam głowy do niczego. Obiecuję, że jak tylko uda nam się skończyć tą sprawę to jakoś ci to wynagrodzę – uśmiechnąłem się lekko, widząc jego rozradowany pyszczek – Dobra, a teraz koniec tych pogaduszek. To najwyższy czas walnąć w kimę, bo inaczej jutro nie wstanę i mnie wyleją.

Zgasiłem światło i nawet pozwoliłem, żeby sierściuch przykleił się do moich pleców i objął w pasie. To nawet przyjemne czuć ciepło drugiego ciała obok. Wtedy jakoś tak szybciej człowiek odpływa i nie męczą go koszmary. Kiedy ponownie zacząłem przysypiać, usłyszałem cichutki szept :

- Kocham cię, Dai – chan.

... kurwa mać. I jak ja mam teraz niby zasnąć, kiedy niemal natychmiastowo przyspieszył mi puls? Wolną ręką potarłem zmęczone oczy, starając się głęboko oddychać, żeby uspokoić bicie rozszalałego serca. On mnie kiedyś doprowadzi do zawału.

* * *

Po tej małej wpadce wszystko wróciło do normalności. Futrzak już nigdy więcej nie tknął płyt z czerwonym napisem plus osiemnaście na okładce i grzecznie oglądał tylko głupawe programy w telewizji. Mi natomiast udało się w końcu rozwiązać sprawę, przez co nie tylko dostałem więcej czasu dla siebie, ale również pokaźną premię. Imayoshi miał gest i zajebisty humor. Chyba Sakurai dzień wcześniej sam do niego przyszedł i kazał przerżnąć. No nic, nieważne. Wgłębianie się w życie erotyczne własnego szefa nie jest mi do szczęścia potrzebne.

Tak jak obiecałem, spędziłem ten wolny czas głównie z Kise. Była to nawet przyjemna odmiana, gdy uczyłem go nawet najprostszych czynności, ganiałem czy grałem w różne gry. Znów poczułem się jak beztroski smarkacz. Wspomnienia odżyły, a dawna radość czerpana z najprostszych rzeczy wróciła. Niesamowite, jak człowiek z biegiem czasu się zmienia i zapomina co kiedyś było dla niego ważne. Dzięki tym zabawom znów stałem się dzieckiem i chociaż nie trwało to zbyt długo, to dało nadspodziewane rezultaty. Dosłownie jakbym odmłodniał w kilka godzin – od razu się chce człowiekowi żyć.

Niestety, po tym wesołym okresie w naszym życiu musiało się stać coś niespodziewanego. Mianowicie sierściuch mi zachorował. Z dnia na dzień czuł się coraz gorzej, tracił całą energię, aż w końcu dostał tak wysokiej gorączki, że siłą wpakowałem go do łóżka. Nie był tym zbyt zadowolony, ale koniec końców się poddał. Chyba fakt, że nie mógł wstać o własnych siłach przemówił mu do zdrowego rozsądku, o ile taki w ogóle pod tą blond strzecha posiadał.

Nie pomyślałbym, że może się to przydarzyć takim mutantom jak on, wiec nic dziwnego, że na początku wpadłem w lekką panikę. Na pierwszy dzień zostawiłem go z Satsuki, bo musiałem wybłagać u Schoichiego urlop. I tu znów mi się poszczęściło, bo miał wyśmienity humor. Zrobił tak zwany dzień dobroci dla zwierząt, a w tym wypadku, zjebanych pracowników i dał mi aż dwa tygodnie wolnego. Normalnie pieprzony cud. Chyba mu kupie jakiś dobry lubrykant w ramach dodatkowego podziękowania. No i zrobię dobry uczynek dla biednej dupy Ryou.

Drugiego dnia było gorzej. Kise zaczął wymiotować i odmawiał przyjęcia posiłku pod jakąkolwiek postacią. Zmartwiło mnie to, bo cholera, bez odpowiedniej dawki kalorii to on mi się szybciej wykończy. Jakoś udało mi się wmusić w niego kleik ryżowy, ale nie obyło się bez kłótni, fuczenia, kilku śladów zębów na ramieniu i złamanego pazura.

Do końca tygodnia utrzymał mu się taki stan, pomimo faszerowania go lekami, ziołowymi herbatkami czy też rozgrzewającymi kąpielami. Miałem związane ręce. Wszystko co tylko przychodziło mi do głowy okazywało się niezbyt pomocne. Jak działało to tylko przez kilka godzin. Futrzak cierpiał i widziałem to gołym okiem, ale najgorsze było to, że nie mogłem mu w żaden sposób pomóc.

Do lekarza go nie zabrałem, bo pewnie i tak gówno by zrobił, a jeszcze by go zatrzymał na dodatkowych obserwacjach. Bo przecież to mieszanka człowieka i zwierzęcia jest - na pewno byłby wniebowzięty mogąc na nim poeksperymentować. Momentalnie się skrzywiłem z niesmakiem na samą myśl o tym. Dlatego właśnie odwiedzenie najbliższej przychodni czy szpitala nie wchodziło w grę.

Z głośnym westchnieniem, zaparzyłem kolejną melisę i zaniosłem ją do sypialni chorego. Kise bladł mi w oczach. Uszy miał oklapnięte, włosy przetłuszczone, a oczy straciły blask i energię. Był cieniem dawnego siebie i to chyba przerażało mnie w tym wszystkim najbardziej.

Pomimo późnej pory leżał i patrzył się nieruchomym wzrokiem w brzoskwiniowy sufit. Od kilku prawie się nie ruszał - ewentualnych odwiedzał łazienkę w celach defekacyjnych. Smutne, lecz prawdziwe.

- Nadal nie śpisz? – spytałem, stawiając szklankę na stoliku i siadając obok niego na materacu.

- Nie mogę – mruknął.

- Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale chociaż spróbuj. Potrzebujesz dużo wypoczynku.

Wytłumaczyłem mu to niczym jakaś nachalna, pieprzona matka, która martwi się o swoje jedyne dziecko. Cholera, przecież ja się kompletnie do tego nie nadaję! Nie wiem czemu los – doskonale wiedząc o tym fakcie – wystawił mnie na tak ogromną i ciężką próbę, ale powoli miałem dość. W ciągu tych trzech miesięcy, czyli od kiedy dostałem tą tajemniczą paczkę, straciłem więcej nerwów niż w całym swoich dotychczasowym życiu. Jak tak dalej pójdzie do przedwcześnie osiwieję.

- Spróbuję – odparł ugodowo i przeniósł zmęczone spojrzenie na mnie – Dai – chan, mogę mieć egoistyczną prośbę?

Zamrugałem kilka razy lekko zbity z tropu i odpowiedziałem :

- Pewnie.

- Potrzymasz mnie za rękę? Będę się czuć bezpieczniej.

Machinalnie się uśmiechnąłem i czule podrapałem go za uchem. Mruknął coś pod nosem i splótł palce z moimi, od razu zamykając powieki. Nie wiem ile tak przy nim siedziałem, ale w końcu jego oddech się uspokoił i stał miarowy. Zapadł w głęboki sen, chyba pierwszy raz od początku choroby. Po raz ostatni go pogłaskałem i ostrożnie wysupłałem ze słabego uścisku mniejszej dłoni. Najciszej jak umiałem, wyszedłem z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi, przy okazji zerkając na jego wygładzoną twarz. Ponownie coś ukłuło mnie w sercu, więc szybko skierowałem myśli na inny tor.

Jednak musiałem się w końcu z tym pogodzić. To naprawdę nieprawdopodobne i po części straszne, ale nie wyobrażałem już sobie teraz życia bez niego.

* * *

Drugi tydzień mijał, a sierściuchowi w ogóle się nie poprawiło. Nic nie potrafiło mu pomóc, a moja własna bezsilność tylko potęgowała lekkie uczucie strachu, że może to jakaś nieuleczalna przypadłość, na którą cierpią tylko mutanty. Straciłem już praktycznie nadzieję, kiedy niespodzianie w sobotę, poszedłem do apteki po następny zapas leków, a po powrocie czekała na mnie zadziwiająca niespodzianka.

Mianowicie, gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi od mieszkania coś małego i puszystego z rykiem rzuciło mi się w ramiona. Zszokowany zobaczyłem jak mały, zmutowany lis becząc w najlepsze, wtula się w moją klatkę piersiową. Chyba właśnie przestałem ogarniać. Czyży Kise mimo wszystko był kobietą i zaszedł jakimś cudem w ciążę i urodził mi kolejnego mutanta? Cholera, w sumie z nim to wszystko jest prawdopodobne.

Potrzasnąłem głową i z płaczącym gówniarzem na rękach, poszedłem do sypialni, która okazała się być pusta. Oprócz rozkopanej kołdry i pustej szklanki po melisie nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby ktokolwiek tu wcześniej leżał.

- O kurwa – mruknąłem i spojrzałem na zasmarkanego bachora – To znaczy, że się ponownie zmniejszyłeś? Oi, Kise, to ty?

Futrzak podniósł łepek i wlepił we mnie zbolały wzrok.

- Kiii! – potwierdził, pociągając noskiem.

Momentalnie zrobiło mi się lżej na sercu, ale trwało to tylko chwilę. Mój mózg zaczął szybko przetwarzać najnowsze rewelacje, po czym efektownie się zawiesił odmawiając dalszej współpracy. A tak przy okazji to... zaraz, zaraz, jakie kiii, kurwa!?

- Ki? – mruknąłem, marszcząc brwi – A może coś tak po ludzku?

- Kyuu! Ki, ki, se, kyuu! – zawył i ponownie się we mnie wczepił, chowając policzek w zagłębieniu szyi.

Stanąłem jak wryty, machinalnie głaszcząc go po drgających plecach. Czy to oznacza, że jeszcze raz będę musiał przejść przez piekło nauczenia go wszystkiego od początku? Od mycia się po posługiwanie ludzką mową? Chyba właśnie mojego życie zostało po raz kolejny wywrócone do góry nogami, a ja za cholerę nie mogę z tym nic zrobić. Boże, kurwa, za co?

**KONIEC C:  
**


End file.
